How You Get the Girl
by weirdo-oh
Summary: Also known as how Oliver woos Felicity and she doesn't even know it. Yet. (AU. No island/No Arrow. Slow-ish burn. Not a song fic.)
1. How They Met

**Title: **How You Get The Girl  
**Rating:** Teen Audiences and Up  
**Fandom:** Arrow TV (2012), Olicity  
**Summary:** AU. No island/No Arrow. Slow-ish burn. Not a song fic. Rated as such for not-so-accidental innuendos and safety. Oliver Queen let go of his playboy image once he became the CEO of Queen Consolidated. Hires the most unexpected executive assistant, and then one day, he asks his EA, Felicity Smoak, "Felicity, how do you get the girl?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I haven't written fanfiction in years and the first two or three chapters are just setting the setting. I got lines from the Arrow as well, which you'll probably notice later on. I'm still looking at where this can end but it's going to be a multi-chapter, for sure. Fluff, and maybe a little angst but who knows. Oh, wait. I do. Hahaha. Well, I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think.

**CHAPTER ONE:  
**_**How They Met**_

Five years ago, Robert Queen died in a shipwreck on his way to a very important meeting in Beijing and his only son was supposed to accompany him. He thought it would be a great opportunity to shadow him in another environment outside his building, whom had been for weeks now, but Robert knew how his son was not taking it as seriously as he thought he would. He thought he would mature once he started shadowing him. Which did not happen. Oliver Queen, the known playboy bachelor of Starling city, would flirt around with any girl he finds attractive in the building. And although Oliver wanted to go and join him on his father's yacht, not for the reasons of business but of pleasure, he was left in Starling City. Robert had been upset about him being in jail for a day because he peed on a cop's car.

"But dad, I was drunk!"

"Exactly. Son, I love you, but you gotta grow up. You're shadowing me to become the next CEO of the company. No one wants a drunk CEO peeing on a cop's car. How will that reflect the company and me as your father? I know I raised you to be better than that. So you're staying in Starling City. Go to school. I'll deal with you when I come back." Robert said his goodbyes to his son and to his wife.

But he never came back. The Queens heard the news about the shipwreck and were emotional. Moira, his wife, barely went out. Thea, his only daughter, needed her mother, but even she couldn't bring her mother out. And Oliver. He couldn't believe it all. He wouldn't. He didn't know if he was to be grateful he didn't get on that yacht and be alive or grieving because his father did and died.

A week passed, the Queens' lawyer had brought with them the will of Robert Queen. The Queens sat across the lawyers. For a week they postponed this meeting and they didn't know what to expect.

"Mrs. Queen, here is the will of Mr. Queen. If there are any other questions, please, feel free to ask them." The lawyer handed Moira a brown folder. She was seated in between her son and daughter, both looking at the envelope with curiosity and nervousness. Moira opened the folder and quickly scanned the will and stopped when something caught her eye.

"As you can see Mrs. Queen, it has been stated there that all shares will be distributed equally to the family members, on the condition of Mr. Oliver Queen here accepts the job offer of being the CEO of Queen Consolidated."

"Are you sure Oliver should be running the company?" Oliver's ears perked up. He was too young, he thought. He was just twenty-two, almost twenty-three. And he dropped out of four Ivy Leagues and now he was just a trust fund baby with no knowledge of anything about business at all…or technology, since the company was all about that.

"If I'm going to be honest Mrs. Queen, no. I believe your son's not yet ready. And to be quite frank, I don't think he'll ever be. However, I suggest that he continues to shadow the soon CEO of the company. Unless you'd want a hostile takeover by Stellmoor International, of course," then a pregnant pause, "He can do whatever he wants as long as he is the face of the company and soon to be the CEO by the age of twenty-four."

Moira looked at Thea, who was just looking at her manicured nails, then at Oliver and sighed. She put the brown envelope on the table and stood up, straightening her skirt. All of them were standing now.

"Oliver and I will have a discussion about whatever he will do in order to prepare to be the CEO but I assure you, Ms. Loring, that there is no hostile takeover that is ever going to happen to the company. Especially by the Stellmoor International. My son will be the CEO in two years' time. Thank you." They shook hands and gave each other sincere smiles. Moira failed to notice the eye squinting her son did whenever he was confused behind her as Ms. Loring left.

"Mom? Are you kidding me? You heard her! She thinks I'll never be ready to be CEO."

"Ollie's so screwed." Thea piped in, and he simply glared her way. Moira gave a pointed look.

"Then prove her wrong. Prove everyone wrong. You're my son and I know I raised you to be a better boy." Moira cradled her son's face and gave him an assuring hug, "My beautiful boy. I know you can." Oliver relaxed in his mother's hug. Thea joined in.

"Yeah, I think Ollie can do it too."

And he did it.

* * *

After two years of informal training in Queen Consolidated and a year being in the position of CEO, Oliver Queen, with the great help of Walter Steele as well as the many employees of QC, managed to somehow bring the company back to its almost former glory. That was until his Executive Assistant decided to file a resignation for personal reasons and had to find another. He could do it alone, he decided, thinking it was easy to schedule everything by himself. That was all he needed to do, right? He did that with his life before, so he could do it again. Oh, but he couldn't be more wrong. He tried scheduling all his office meetings, summarized all the meetings that had transpired, thought of other possible outlooks of said meetings, he answered all calls, even the unnecessary ones and the ones he had been trying to avoid, he tried to balance his time with his family, his social life, the extra business he was planning with Tommy, and no one would bring him coffee too – for a week, he thought he could do it. He then gave up and thought it was time to look for an EA, maybe even a Personal Assistant.

It was seven in the evening and he was still in the office, but he didn't realize that. Everyone was already done for the day and he was still organizing everything on his desk, which was a mess. He hadn't noticed the paper cup with one fourth lukewarm latte when he had knocked over it accidentally. He also hadn't noticed it was beside his loveable laptop. The moment he realized all this, it was safe to say all he could think about was how screwed up his life could be. Everything, and he means from personal to business matters, was on that laptop, he had never been so scared in his life.

"Ah, fu—dgecakes." He tried turning his laptop on but it wouldn't turn on. He tried wiping off the coffee, but nothing happened.

"Fudgecakes? Really?" Oliver looked up to see his best friend leaning on the door, arms folded across his chest, and a huge teasing grin on his face.

"Tommy Merlyn. I thought I told you I'll meet you in the old Steel Factory in an hour?" He fixes his coat and closed his broken laptop. "And I told Thea I won't cuss or I'll have to pay up to the cuss jar."

"That was two hours ago. I was starting to think you ditched me. But I could see that you're really busy with work in QC. Maybe –"

"No, I could do this and manage the club with you Tommy."

"Okay man, just saying. Your hands are pretty full."

"I'll look for an executive assistant soon. Hell, I think I'll hire a personal assistant too."

"What's the diff? Just hire one, it's better having one person bother you will all your responsibilities."

"You're right." Oliver sighed. He had never felt so tired and he was so glad the weekend was almost near.

"Still want to check with the progress of the club?" Tommy noticed how tired his best friend was, he just hoped that the club would be a success and bring back their youthful glory days. Oliver checked his watch and gave Tommy an apologetic look.

"Hey it's fine if you won't. There's always a next time. It's still just forty percent done, so there's not much to see."

"Thank you Tommy. For understanding. I promise I'll be there as soon as I fix my messed up schedule."

"Life you mean." The smirk on Tommy's face was meant jokingly, however the way Oliver looked away and deep in thought made Tommy's smirk into a frown.

"Come on, buddy. Let's both go home. It's getting late."

And they left Queen Consolidated.

* * *

Felicity Smoak, a sorta-kinda-ish fresh grad of MIT Class of 2009, had been working in Queen Consolidated for a year and proved herself worthy of being where she was now. She might be just another I.T. girl, but she was the best, even if her so called supervisor refused to believe it. She had always wanted to be part of the Applied Sciences Division that was soon to be built up and finished in a year's time, and she would do her best to be promoted to be in that division. She was updated with all the news about Queen Consolidated and had her eyes on it even when she had other opportunities in other companies. But she wanted QC and her plan was to climb her way up from the I.T. cave, as she'd like to call it, to the Research and Development and finally to the Applied Sciences Division.

She was furiously biting on her red pen, typed some missing codes when she heard a low clearing of throat and asked, "Felicity Smoak?"

She turned around to see an incredibly familiar face, which made her remove the pen from her mouth instantly. A very angelic, handsome face, with piercing blue eyes and a five o'clock shadow, no doubt she would be attracted to –

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."

Almost dumbfounded at how attractive he was, even when he wasn't in his usual office wear, just a plain dark grey sweater. "Of course. I know who you are. You're Mr. Queen." She said almost too quickly.

"No, Mr. Queen was my father."

"Right, but he's dead, I mean he drowned. But you didn't. Which means you could come down to the I.T. Department. And listen to me babble. Which will end in 3…2…1."

Oliver was amused. No, that was an understatement. He didn't know what exactly, but there was just something about her. He couldn't help but smile, almost forgot that he had problems to deal with. Which reminded him of his laptop.

"I'm having some trouble with my laptop and they told me that you were the person to see."

Her eyes immediately went to the size of saucers and frantically took hold of the laptop given to her. "Oliver Queen what have you done."

Taken aback, he couldn't help but smile again. "I spilt latte on it." Maybe she didn't notice how she simply ignored the formalities once she got a hold on the laptop.

"Oh wow." She examined the laptop for a while and looked back up at Oliver.

"If there's anything you can salvage from it, that would be the biggest help."

"It might take a while, but if the motherboard isn't fried, then it's salvageable. Is that word? I think it is. Oh yeah it is."

She started preparing her equipment and wires connecting it to her computer. Oliver grabbed a chair and sat beside Felicity. He stared intently at the computer screen and didn't understand whatever Felicity was doing. And to think he now owned the company all about technology.

"You know, Mr. Queen, you don't have to wait for it. I could just send it to you up in your office. I'm sure you have more important stuff than waiting for me to salvage your files."

"Oh, I don't mind. I needed the break anyway." Oliver looked at his watch and it was fifteen minutes before lunch. "Is that still going to take a while?"

"Yeah, but we're just going to wait."

"Great. Let's have lunch." Oliver stood up from his chair and looked at Felicity who was just staring at him.

"Felicity?"

"Yes? I thought I heard you say you wanted lunch."

"Yes. Let's go."

"Oh. You mean, you and me?"

"Yes, Felicity."

"Don't you have a girlfriend? I mean, I don't mean to pry in your personal life or whatsoever, it's just that you used to be on TMZ…like a lot of times. And you used to have a girlfriend, which according to TMZ you cheated on… a lot, with a lot of girls too. Including her sister. I think. Not that I stay tune on TMZ or any news about you, I don't stalk you or anything. It just… poof. And I still sound like a creep. And a dummy for saying all those. Oh god, why didn't you stop me." Felicity hid herself behind her palm not wanting to see Oliver's probably uncomfortable reaction. When Oliver didn't speak, she looked up and saw his smiling face and noticed a cute dimple on his cheek, not so hidden by his five o'clock shadow.

"I don't have a girlfriend right now, Felicity, if that makes you feel better. But it's lunch time and I think it would be great if we both had food to fill our stomachs, don't you think?"

As if on cue, Felicity's stomach grumbled and Oliver gave an amused smile.

"You're right. Let's have lunch."

* * *

Oliver and Felicity, along with Oliver's trusted body guard and driver, John Diggle, sat on the very comfortable red chairs of Big Belly Burger.

"So, Mr. Diggle, how long have you been working for Mr. Queen." Felicity asked after their orders were taken.

"Please, call me Oliver." Oliver piped in, remembering how his name casually went off her lips the first time.

"And call me John. Or Diggle. Or Dig, whichever floats your boat. I've been working for him for three years now. Ever since he started working in Queen Consolidated, Mrs. Queen hired me to make sure Oliver wouldn't escape from his responsibilities."

"You have no idea how many times I've run away from this guy." Oliver pat Diggle's back and the latter just shook his head.

"I'm not surprised." Oliver titled his head and just looked at Felicity, and Felicity realizing that she had said something not exactly appropriate especially he was her boss, "Not that I think you're a bad person, I mean, you did have a reputation and I'm not sure if it's the same now."

"It's okay, Felicity." She liked the way Oliver said her name, it was comforting and oddly better than anyone who said her name. But she needed to change topic. Now.

"So do you do this often? Have lunch with your employees?"

"No, just ones I owe."

"You don't owe me anything Mr. Que- I mean, Oliver. I work in the company exactly for reasons as to your concerns."

"Those files you're salvaging are my life. And I'm sure you needed the lunch break as much as I need it too."

Felicity simply nodded, not wanted to be disrespectful, "Thank you."

Their orders were served and Felicity was more than excited to try the scrumptious looking food in front of her. She moaned in delight the moment she bit on her burger. It was greasy but it was definitely the best burger she'd ever tasted ever.

"This is a good burger. No, it's a great burger. How did you find this place?" Felicity asked no one in particular to Oliver and Diggle.

"My sister-in-law works here."

"Oh, you mean the one who served us? I actually thought you were dating or something. But it was more of an 'or something' type. Didn't work out?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I fell in love with my ex-wife again."

"Aw, that's cute. True love always finds its way back."

"Yes, it does."

And they ate and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Oliver Queen, though with informal training, had an eye for potential. Ever since his encounter with Felicity Smoak, he did a background check with her and was definitely impressed. When he asked to salvage his files, he didn't ask it to be organized or have those files secured, but it was. Excellently, might he add. And ever since, he went eighteen floors down just to ask Felicity with his laptop concerns, office concerns, and soon any concern in any matter. It started out with just two meetings a week, to three, to four, and to almost every day. It became a routine with them. They ate lunch together with Diggle, talked about personal matters, asked about how the club was going and how they could improve it, or what they had to wear for their dates. They were friends, good friends. Completely platonic. But Diggle, well, he thought otherwise.


	2. How She Hated Him

**Title: **How You Get The Girl  
**Rating:** Teen Audiences and Up  
**Fandom:** Arrow TV (2012), Olicity  
**Summary:** AU. No island/No Arrow. Rated as such for not-so-accidental innuendos and safety. Oliver Queen let go of his playboy image once he became the CEO of Queen Consolidated. Hires the most unexpected executive assistant, and then one day, he asks his EA, Felicity Smoak, "Felicity, how do you get the girl?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I literally jumped out of bed just to see Arrow's 3.14 earlier. Anyway, because I am so so so so so so happy with the episode I decided to post this early. I plan on updating weekly, but I don't know what day yet. I'm not done with the story though. By the way, I'm looking for a beta person, Idk how that works but you know, you could totes just message if you're interested. I decided to make an unexpected turn in this chapter so, I'm sorry if they seem a little bit too out of character. But hey, this is an Alternate Universe right. I also left a lot of holes in some parts, but if you've got questions feel free to ask. ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow.** Because if I did, Oliver and Felicity would've already been together.

**CHAPTER TWO:**  
_**How She Hated Him**_

"I QUIT!"

It was the first thing he heard when he stepped out of his elevator. Then he noticed a very familiar blonde in a very tight grey office dress, with fury behind those red rectangular glasses. She had her hair down, he noticed. She looked just liked the part he promoted her to be and walked beside him, ignoring Diggle's curious looks that he was giving her.

"Not you don't."

"Yes, I do! Not with my old job in the I.T. Department, but with my new job as your Executive Assistant! Which you think I'm going to accept. Your thinking could not be more wrong in this matter." Felicity poked Oliver's hard chest and a thousand thought crept up in her mind. And majority was not so platonic ones.

They walk over to her desk and Oliver gave an exasperated sigh. "These computers have been upgraded. Far more processing power than your typical secretary." He tapped on Felicity's new desk and looked at Diggle begging for help. Diggle just shook his head and gave a low chuckle. Oliver anxiously fixed his coat and walked into his office.

"Did you know I went to M.I.T.? Guess what I majored in. Hint: not the secretarial arts!"

Oliver sat down on his office chair and look up at Felicity who was still furious with the fact that he "promoted" her as his new executive assistant.

"More than A year and a half, I've worked hard in the I.T. cave and in those months, I end up being as what? A freaking executive assistant of none other than Mr. Oliver Queen."

"I understand how you feel Felicity, but you've been basically my EA ever since you started helping me out. Look, I've lasted without an EA -"

"And you can last the rest of your –"

"Because you were with me, Felicity! And I don't think I would still be in this position without your help." Oliver sounded louder than he was supposed to sound that made Felicity shut up. Blue met blue not knowing what to say or what to do. They didn't break eye contact, or rather, didn't want to. But both were denying it.

Taking a deep breath, Felicity finally broke the deafening silence and looked away, "Fine!"

"Fine what?!" Oliver gritted.

Felicity looked back at Oliver with a not-so-better resolve to accept the "promotion." She was really going to do this. At least her role now was bigger help to the company, if not for the consumers benefiting. She put on a sarcastic smile and said, "Fine. May I get you a cup of coffee?"

Oliver lightened up a bit, and then he realized, "You're not actually offering to get me a cup of coffee, are you?"

"Yeah, nope. That won't be happening. Ever!"

And she stormed out of Oliver's office and sat on her new office chair. She looked at Oliver through the glass walls and saw that he was looking at her and put her tongue out. It would be insulting for most professionals, but Oliver found this endearing. He was looking forward to have Felicity as his official EA.

"Oh this is going to be a good time." Diggle chuckled to himself, eating a Tictac he just opened.

* * *

Cold shoulder. Silent treatment. Whatever it was, it was killing him. She only talked to him about Queen Consolidated matters and sometimes Verdant matters. He didn't mind at first, but when he asked her if she wanted lunch, she turned him down and ignored him rest of the day. The whole week, he had meetings to go to, plan the special event for Verdant next Friday and by Wednesday, he finally told himself that Felicity had enough space.

He speed dialed Felicity and she immediately answered. She looked at Oliver through the glass window and raised a brow. "Yes Mr. Queen, is there something you need?"

"Can I talk to you in my office?"

"Aren't we already talking, Mr. Queen?"

"Inside." He hung up the phone and watched Felicity aggressively stand up from her chair and didn't bother to knock when she entered. Oliver stood up and gestured her to the couch and took a seat.

"What?" She hated to admit it, but she did miss being alone with Oliver. Not alone_ alone_. Not that they did anything not platonic when they were alone. Although, she did fantasize about it, maybe once or twice. Oh who was she kidding. But she missed Oliver – talking to him about other matters, having lunch with him, simply being with him. But she wanted to make a point to Oliver that she deserved a better "promotion" than what she was promoted to. She was never supposed to be a secretary, ever!

"I won't say sorry for promoting you as my executive assistant. Because I'm not."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I told you, when you were still in the I.T. Department, you were practically my EA already. It's just now…you have to be with me all the time. Including those boring meetings, galas, which you've already been to too. The promotion is just for technicality. And besides, Walter liked the idea of you as my executive assistant."

"You just can't live without me, huh, Oliver?" Felicity smirked proudly.

"Well, I need your foot in mouth disease to keep me entertained in those boring stuff."

"Jerk."

Finally, back to their routine, Oliver smiled to himself.

* * *

Being Executive Assistant meant many things. Aside from it being plain secretarial work, it meant being more influential to the company and to the image of the CEO. Felicity Smoak understood that. But Oliver Queen, on the other hand, thought that being an executive assistant meant being a personal assistant too. Which lead them to where they were now.

"Oliver, why are we here?" They were in the most unexpected place where a boss and a secretary, technically an executive assistant, should be. IKEA. Oliver continued looking around through the mattresses, the beds, the sofas, the office chairs, and the desks.

"I'm thinking of doing something to the basement of Verdant."

"Oh god, you're going to make an underground prostitution thingy! In the name of google, have you lost your mind?!"

"Shh, shh!" Oliver tried to keep Felicity's mouth shut, before she said anything more inappropriate. People were already staring. Or at least he imagined if there were more people in the area. "No. Fuck, Felicity! You bit me!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm not making an underground thingy."

"Oh, why didn't you say so earlier? By the way, cuss jar!" Oliver just looked at Felicity. She was still in her office clothes and he was still in his. She found a bed and instinctively dropped herself to lie on it.

"Hm, firm, but soft. I like this." Then Oliver did the same.

"You think this is okay for the basement?"

"What are planning to do with it anyway? I thought that was just going to be your place of work and work out."

"That's a lot of work, don't you think?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Oliver."

"Well sometimes I get too tired I end up sitting on your chair and desk."

"Ah, yes. Believe it or not, sometimes I get a lot more done in that basement than in that high rise." He didn't respond. Oliver looked to his right and admired Felicity from his point of view. She was looking straight ahead to the ceiling and a small pout was formed on her bright pink plump mouth.

"Oliver?" She looked to her left at the same time Oliver looked at the ceiling and grunted in response.

"Why me?" She paused and took a deep breath, looking back up to the ceiling. "There are better candidates for your Executive Assistant. Ones who majored in secretarial arts, by the way. And people who are more interested working for you. Not that I don't already work for you, but I didn't work directly under you. That sounded wrong. What I'm trying to say is, why choose an I.T. grunt as your executive assistant?"

"I told you. You've been a big help to me for the past months, Felicity. You helped me out in Verdant, set up security measures, made the basement interesting and useful, you gave good recommendations for the company, our stocks highly increased because of those recommendations, the research and development have been doing greater than expected and it's all because of you. And I trust you, Felicity."

"Yup, you definitely need me."

"Never said I didn't."

"But now everyone thinks I slept with you my way up." Oliver chuckled as Felicity buried her face with her hands.

"Excuse me, are you going to purchase this bed?"

The couple immediately got up. Not couple _couple_. But couple, two people, separate people, different people, one of her and one of him. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Nope, not couple _couple_.

"Right. Uhm, yes." Oliver quickly looked at Felicity for her quick response. "Yes, just –" she pat the bed they lied on, "this bed."

"Alright then. Let me lead you two to the counter." The customer service guy said.

"Oh, we're not a two. No. We're a one and a one." Felicity quickly defended. Oliver put his hand in his pockets, amused with Felicity's babbles. The guy looked at her weirdly and muttered, "Right."

They headed to the cashier to pay and just when Oliver brought out his wallet, Felicity stopped him and paid for the purchase.

"What are you doing? It's my bed." Felicity shrugged and smiled as she got the receipt and told the details of delivery and the like.

"Well, you're welcome, Oliver. We should probably head home. You have Thea Thursdays, remember? You don't want to be late for that."

Yup, he was definitely thankful for Felicity Smoak.

* * *

Movie night with Thea on Thursdays was the only time he actually got to spend time with Thea without thinking business, unless they talk about business, of course. More than movie night, it was also confession night for both of them. They talk about one secret about each other, which become a heated argument about values and morals, then come to an agreement. That night, though, was quite different.

They were in the middle of watching Monsters, Inc. when Thea randomly asked, "Ollie, do you still like Laurel?"

He hummed as he diverted his attention from the screen to Thea, "I don't know. Maybe. You never really get over your first love, right?"

"Was it really love when you cheated on her with Sara?" Thea said mockingly.

"Okay, I told you that was just a one-time thing. Sort of." Thea looked at him with disbelief.

"Uh-huh. But I'm glad your playboy days are over. A guy like you deserves just one who wouldn't look at our last name or what's under your clothes. Thea said the latter with disgust. "And have to settle down soon. You're like, almost thirty. Anyway, have you talked to Tommy and Laurel lately?"

"I talked to Tommy just on the phone earlier, telling me about the club stuff. Laurel, no. Why do you ask? And I'm just twenty-six, Thea."

"Oh, nothing, just asking. I have this pseudo-friend, looking for a job. Maybe he could work in the club as I don't know? A valet person or bouncer?"

"I'll check in on that. Just give me his contact details and I'll do the rest."

"Great. Thanks, Ollie!"

That night they didn't do confession night.

* * *

Friday nights and Saturdays, Oliver was usually in the club. He either did business stuff, work out or just watch the people party until sunrise. He was in the basement, topless and working out on the salmon ladder when he heard the door click. Only three people knew the code to the basement aside from him - Felicity, Tommy and Diggle – so he didn't worry.

"Mhm-mhm. I'm sorry both of you had to carry all these." Felicity, he thought. He dropped himself from the salmon ladder and walked over to where she was.

"Oh. The bed's here."

"Yeah, man. You plan on staying here now?" Diggle said dusting off his hand, though there were no dusts.

"Oh, no. Just in case of emergencies. When I get too tired or something. Last week I accidentally slept on that cold desk again."

"You surely made this foundry your home. I could help you out."

"Need help in setting up…whatever this is, Ollie?" Tommy asked dropping the box carefully on the floor.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great."

"Guess you won't need your EA here anymore. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Yeah, sure, go have fun." Felicity went back to the club and left the boys alone.

They started setting up the bed which took them just around forty-five minutes to an hour. When they were almost finished, Tommy suddenly asked, "Ollie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still like Laurel?"

"Why is everyone asking that?"

"Everyone? I never asked you that." Diggle said with a smug look on his face. Of course he'd never ask that, the truth was right in front of him.

"Well, Thea asked me the same thing last night."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I don't know."

"Yeah, seems like you've moved on too." Tommy said quite confidently.

"I guess so. I don't know. It's been a while. And I haven't dated in that while."

"You don't do dates, Ollie. You used to be a playboy with dinner as a lame excuse for ***."

"That was the old me. And hey, so were you."

"We know. I know."

"And I'm sure I don't stand a chance with Laurel, anymore. So yes, you could say I've moved on from my old life."

"And we're done." Diggle said.

"That's it. We should head up. I'll just shower." Oliver said, "We don't want them missing their favorite bachelors."

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

The club, as usual, was packed with people. People were dancing to EDM, others were just sitting on the chairs and desks, observing the people dancing around and some maybe looking for some company. Felicity was just seated on the bar stool and no one really bothered her. The beats were loud and the even though it was just ten in the evening, the club was already full blown. She grew up to this sight and didn't know what to feel about it.

Felicity took a sip from her Tequila Sunrise then she noticed a lanky, but good looking guy, sit beside her and asked to start tabbing him. He turned to look at Felicity who was still sipping from her drink and awkwardly wanted to start a conversation, but he had friends waiting for him just nearby. She was wearing a red sleeveless flare dress, with a triangle cut on her chest, not too conservative and not too party looking, and a cute pair of black closed heels. More of the professional look, he noticed.

"Hey. You don't look like you dressed up for a club tonight." Felicity looked around her and made sure he the lanky, but good looking guy was talking to her.

"Me? Oh, yeah. I came from work. Actually, I kind of work here too."

"Oh? DJ? Bartender? Waitress?"

"None of the above, actually. I just assist with the security of the club. I'm not a bouncer though. I don't have the muscles for that." Felicity smiled genuinely, "Are you here with someone? Or are you alone? Not that I'm implying anything."

"Oh," he chuckles, "yeah, I'm with some of my friends. We came all the way here from Central City. They wanted to check out this club. Did you know this was owned by Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn? I mean, sons of the two most influential people in business, technology and communications, owning a club. That's sick right? Wait, you already know that. You kind of work here."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. They have a reputation to keep." The guy took another shot. If Felicity were counting, he probably had his fourth by now.

"How many drinks have you had?" Felicity asked.

"A beer and fourth shot. This," he drinks a shot, "was my fifth."

"Are you looking forward for a severe hangover?"

"Actually, one of the reasons why I'm also here is because of my friends dared me how many shots I could take. Right now, I'm not even buzzed. They were curious as to how fast my metabolism was. I don't know too, you could say I was born with amazing alcoholic tolerance."

Felicity laughed, "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. Barry. Barry Allen. And you?"

"Felicity Smoak. It's nice to meet you."

She didn't notice who was coming near her, until he leaned to whisper something in her ear, "Felicity, who is this guy?"

"Oh, Oliver. Wow, it's been, whoa, just an hour? You guys are fast. I couldn't set up mine in like four hours. Well, I was alone then, so –"

"Felicity."

"Right, this is Barry. I just met him. Barry Allen, this is Oliver."

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."

"Oh. OHH. Oh, I didn't. I mean. I'm sorry. I thought you… I didn't know you two were together. I'm so sorry. I should –"

"Oh, no no no! We're not together _together_. He's just, we're just –"

"Barry! There you are. Cisco said you would be here."

"Iris. Uh, yeah. Just going through with that dare. Sixth." He drank his shot and still no buzz. When Iris turned to see who Barry was talking to, she froze instantly. "Oh, Iris, this is Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen. I was just going back to you guys."

"Hi. I'm Felicity, obviously. This is, well I think you know him." Felicity couldn't help but giggle at Iris' reaction.

"Hi, I'm Iris West. From Central City. But you didn't need to know that. Wow. The rumors are true." Iris sighed dreamingly staring at Oliver. He was wearing a dress shirt with his sleeves folded up, black pants and dress shoes. Felicity gave a funny look at Barry towards Iris.

"Hi." Oliver just crossed his arms and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, Barry," she said, not taking her eyes of off Oliver, and then looked at Barry, "can we talk?"

"Yeah. I'll see you around Felicity. Nice meeting you Oliver. It's okay to call you that right?" Oliver just nodded. "And, here's my number. If you guys still aren't together _together._" He whispered to Felicity the latter part. Then Barry and Iris then left them alone. Well, not exactly alone, since they were in the club. Oliver took the seat beside Felicity and asked for scotch from the bartender.

"Ollie." He turned to see Laurel Lance, "Have you seen Tommy? Oh, hey there, Felicity." Felicity greeted her as well, raising her drink, and then mumbling to herself, "Isn't this the place to be tonight."

"He's around here somewhere, oh wait, there he is." The moment Laurel turned, Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her securely, not wanting her to leave his side. Oliver immediately noticed this action. _Is that why they kept bugging me if I still liked Laurel?_

"Well, since you're all here, let's just get straight to the point. Just recently, I asked Laurel to be my girlfriend."

"Oh, wow, congrats. I can't believe those cheesy pick-up lines worked on you, Laurel." Felicity said. She was happy for them, but she didn't know if Oliver felt the same way.

"Congrats. I'm happy for both of you. Tommy, do me a favor and don't hurt Laurel like I did." He was genuine. In everything he said. But Felicity still doubted, because somewhere in her heart, she felt that Oliver will always choose Laurel. At least that was what she thought.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Laurel smiled.

"Let's celebrate. It's on me!"

"It's our club, Ollie."

"Exactly."

They all laughed. And…well, celebrated. You could say that they had the time of their lives.

* * *

Felicity was having the worst time of her life.

She didn't remember a thing about what happened the previous night aside from meeting Barry Allen and giving his number, knowing Laurel and Tommy were finally together and some more shots. Usually she had control of what she drank. That moment, she tried to remember so hard, but the throbbing headache wouldn't let her. She didn't even dare open her eyes. When she did though, she felt very firm arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to what she assumed a very naked chest…a very firm naked chest against her very…holy –

"Oh god this headache is killing me." Her headache got worse the moment she opened her eyes, so she closed it again hoping it would be gone. But it didn't go away.

"Felicity?" She opened one eye and turned to the person beside her.

"Oh, frack."

"Please tell me we didn't - Did we?" They said in unison.

"I wouldn't know! I thought you were the responsible one?!" Oliver accused.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't remember a thing! Which apparently, so do you! It doesn't matter which of us is more responsible!" Felicity defended. "Oh in the name of google, I hate terrible, terrible, hangovers. Ugh, you know what, not so loud."

They still lied in bed, the new bed that they Oliver just set in up in the basement and Felicity paid for, and didn't move.

"Well, shit, now everyone has a reason to believe that I slept with you my way up the company." Felicity closed her eyes and opened it again staring at the ceiling.

"Since we don't remember anything, why don't we just forget about it?"

"What if someone knew? Like, I don't know, Diggle or Laurel or Tommy? Or anyone?!"

"TOMMY. I'll call Tommy and ask him what happened last night."

"Great idea." They both sat up and realized how naked they were when they saw their clothing sprawled across the floor. Oliver picked up his boxers near the bed, wore it and headed towards the desk where his phone and wallet, along with Felicity's bag, which they had left on purpose the previous night.

"Tommy, you're up! Great, what's up? Yeah. Yeah. Uh-huh. About that, do you know what I did last night? Oh. Yeah, okay. How about Felicity? Oh. Okay. Great, thanks. That's it. Yup. Nope, nothing's wrong. Yeah, hangovers. Thanks. Bye!"

"What did he say?" Felicity covered herself with the blanket.

"He just said that we both went missing all of a sudden and thought that we just went to Big Belly Burger or somewhere for a late dinner like we usually do and went our separate ways."

"Oh thank God. You know what. Let's just… forget that this ever happened. We'll still be working with each other, no awkward moments, and just you know, like the usual."

"Yes, you're right."

"Let's shake on it." And they agreed that that morning after never happened.

* * *

"We're going to own this company soon, Mr. Queen."

"I don't think so, Ms. Rochev. As far as Queen Consolidated is involved, I think it's doing better than it was almost two years ago. And I don't think Stellmoor will be able to keep up to it."

"Stellmoor will buy Queen Consolidated. And I'm sure I'll be there to see it."

"Thank you Ms. Rochev, but I think it's best for you to leave." With that, Isabel Rochev left Oliver's office.

Oliver was pissed, Felicity noted. He continued reading all necessary paper works and from time to time massaged his forehead and temples to ease the tension. Felicity knew how Isabel Rochev was desperate to purchase Queen Consolidated, for what reason? No one knew. Isabel had been visiting QC once every quarter just to taunt Oliver and Walter into selling the company. But this was the first time Felicity saw how hostile she could be.

Oliver couldn't concentrate on what he was reading and had been on the same paragraph since Isabel left him ten minutes ago. _The economy is changing, the needs of the people are changing, Mr. Queen. So if you don't change your tactics, this company will be put to waste. _He was so engrossed with the thought that he didn't notice Felicity come in, holding a cup of coffee and put it on his desk.

"One." She left the room without saying anymore.

At least he knew how he didn't regret having Felicity as his executive assistant.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **By the way, just to keep you tuned in, the next chapter's title is: How He Started Dating, Again. I'll be more than glad if you tell me what you think! Thanks. Virtual hugs for all the faves and follows and reviews. High five if you don't like hugs. Hehe


	3. How He Started Dating, Again

**Title: **How You Get The Girl  
**Rating:** Teen Audiences and Up  
**Fandom:** Arrow TV (2012), Olicity  
**Summary:** AU. No island/No Arrow. Rated as such for not-so-accidental innuendos and safety. Oliver Queen let go of his playboy image once he became the CEO of Queen Consolidated. Hires the most unexpected executive assistant, and then one day, he asks his EA, Felicity Smoak, "Felicity, how do you get the girl?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Surprise, surprise! I updated. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank you for your reviews and follows and favorites. I love you all! But I really would like to hear more from you since I haven't been exactly in the writing business for so long. If you have questions, clarifications or corrections, feel free to just click the review button or message me. I still don't have beta and this was proof read by just moi, so if there are any mistakes, they're on me! And I'm sorry. Hehe. But... other than that, I hope you enjoy!

To _D.A. War, _Hi! Sadly, no, this isn't going to be a pregnancy trope. But this is kind of Hurt/Comfort ish but yes, definitely Olicity love. All Olicity. Olicity all the way.

Follow me on Tumblr, if ya like, weirdo-oh . tumblr . com

**CHAPTER THREE:  
**_**How He Started Dating, Again**_

Un-friggin'-believable.

He wasn't hearing right, Oliver thought. It was all just a dream. Moira Dearden Queen, his beloved mother, was not setting him up. He closed his eyes and thought about the odds of him _just dreaming. _That maybe he just got home from work and fell asleep on the couch. When he opened them again, he then concluded this wasn't a dream.

"Felicity already did a background research on the women –"

"Wait, Mom. Felicity is in-on-it with you? This is un-friggin'-believable."

"Yes, I told her to start clearing up your schedule for these dates."

"Mom, I'm not going out with strangers. My playboy reputation goes way back. And I thought you're glad I've finally let that go."

"They're not strangers. They're daughters of acquaintances and friends. Like I said, Felicity already made some background check on these women and asked if they would love to have dinner with you someday, and they're more than glad."

"I have no escape in this, huh?"

"Yes, again, Mr. Diggle will be checking on you from time to time, making sure you haven't made your escape."

"I don't understand why you're doing this, mom." Oliver shook his head, processing everything that was happening.

"You're twenty-seven years old. You'll be thirty in three years. I imagined you'd be married before thirty and I just want you to find a girl that will make you happy and let you settle down with her."

"And you think setting me up in blind dates –"

"They're not blind dates. Felicity can give you details of the women."

"This is impossible. Fine."

"And you have to tell me how the date goes, okay?"

"Yes, I will. I'll go up to my room now and have some rest. It's been a long day."

* * *

The elevator dinged and Oliver stepped out of it. He had a quick talk with Diggle in the car about the dates his mom had prepared for him and Diggle agreed that it was good for him to go out too. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He used to sleep around a lot and his mother was frustrated at that attitude. After almost five years his mom decided to make him meet more women. He sighed. This wasn't what he needed right now. He held on to the two cups of coffee and went to Felicity's desk. He could see her already busy reading and taking down notes from whatever she was reading.

"Good morning, Felicity. One non-fat latte with extra sugar."

"Good morning, Oliver. Thanks." She smiled and Oliver went into his office.

He didn't go straight to his desk, rather, he went to the sides and observed the city below him. With his hands in his pocket, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the melancholy thoughts entertain him. Never in his life had he imagined that such things would happen to him. He was CEO of a well-known company, a craved bachelor and an owner of Verdant, when the only thing he ever wanted was to travel around the world and have the time of his life. Then, he didn't have purpose and was so selfish. Now, he was on a mission, a mission to make the world a better place as CEO.

"Oliver?" Felicity stood in front of the door holding her tablet and looked him curiously. "Am I disturbing your brooding moments or should I tell you your schedule?"

"I'm not brooding."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes teasingly at Oliver and had a playful smile on. "Anyway, Mr. Wayne called asking how you were and your million dollar company, quite mockingly might I add. He sees you as a real competition, Oliver. Moving on, you have a board of director's meeting in about an hour, and the Russian subsidiary has a quick video update. It's already on your computer and laptop. And lastly, your evening's been cleared for your first not-so blind date. The details on the woman and the date are in your laptop too."

"Don't remind me. I don't understand why you're teaming up with my mother."

"I'm not teaming up with your mother. She scares me. I just had to do what I had to do. She's a very intimidating woman and a persuasive one too." Oliver chuckled. "And…That's about it. I'll leave you to your _brooding_ business now. If you want more details on the woman you're going to date, I can hack, and by hack, I mean, I can do an intensive research on her too."

"Yes please." He chuckled once more, and just as Felicity opened the door, he stopped her as he called on her name.

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me pick an outfit for later?"

"Geez, Oliver, you sound like a girl. Not that there's anything wrong with being a girl, I'm a girl, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's just you're so manly looking. And I don't think you'll need help, you dress fine by yourself, I mean look at you -"

"Felicity."

"Fine, I'll help you out. Sheesh, you're taking executive assistant to a whole new level."

"Only because it's you, Felicity."

Felicity stuck her tongue out and smiled at Oliver, going back to her desk.

* * *

They were in the Queen Mansion and Oliver was staring at Felicity as she scrambled through his closet and he was in nothing but his towel and underwear on. Felicity had been in the mansion quite a lot of times and the people in the house already knew her. She never stayed overnight though, and whenever she was there and in Oliver's room, the door was always open. And so majority of the people in the house had no reason to further assume they were in a more than professional or platonic relationship.

"Here, put them on and let me see." Felicity said as she handed over the clothes to Oliver. She didn't bother looking at Oliver, though it was really tempting. She just didn't want to have any more inappropriate thoughts about him, especially since they were alone…in his room…and he was almost naked. She quickly scanned through the closet of his shoes and picked the one that she thought would suit his outfit best.

He got out of the bathroom and called Felicity. She nodded at the outfit and handed over his shoes. He was wearing a sky blue dress shirt, tucked in neatly in his jeans, accentuated by a brown belt and oxfords. He debated if he should wear the beige blazer that Felicity gave him.

"I don't think I want to wear a blazer. I want to dress down a bit."

"Yeah, okay, a cardigan maybe? Or sweater? It's going to be cold, and you know it." Felicity went back to his closet and got him a grey cardigan. She gave one last look and nodded. Oliver looked at the mirror and took his appearance in and liked how he could dress down a bit.

"Well, how do you feel? Excited for your first date after who knows how many years?"

"I don't know. It's just a getting to know thing. If I don't like her, then you'll send her flowers with notes that say the most cliché lines, alright? The same goes with the next girls." Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver.

"Are you sure you really want to do this with your next dates? Just walk around Starling Aquarium and then to Big Belly Burger?"

"It could be a conversation starter. And I happen to like Big Belly Burger, and if she doesn't like it, she's not my type." Felicity raised brow.

"Okay, whatever you say Oliver. If you need anything else, I'm just a call or text away. Or ask Diggle."

"Come on, we'll drop you off."

"Uh-uh. I have my car with me."

"Then I'll ride with you. Diggle will follow behind."

"No need for that, it's going to be a waste of gasoline and a waste of your precious time and you –" Oliver put a hand on Felicity's shoulder causing her to stop babbling.

"I insist."

The drive to her townhouse was silent. Oliver just read the files about the woman he was going out with and asked Felicity if he had some questions. When they reached her townhouse, she bid her goodbyes, told Diggle to take care and told Oliver to enjoy. She sighed and pouted when Oliver's vehicle left.

* * *

Oliver didn't think he would last another minute with the woman he was with. All she ever talked about was lingerie and showed how obvious it was she just wanted to sleep him. They wouldn't even get to go to Big Belly Burger. Maybe if he was the same man years ago, he would have jumped on her right then and there, but he was different now and had a lot more respect when it came to women. He acknowledged that as he saw Thea grow up and as how Felicity valued herself as a woman. He wanted women to have respect for themselves and respect for him too. He understood that now. When his date decided to go to the washroom, he quickly got his phone and called Felicity. After a ring, she immediately answered.

"Felicity. Help. Fake an emergency or say something came up. Please!"

"Oliver, I can't do that! I promised your mother –"

"I don't care! I don't think I'd last a second longer, please."

"Oliver –"

"Please Felicity. Please, please, please?"

"Ugh, fine. Because you said please too many times. You have a meeting now and they can't wait Oliver."

"You're remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it." Felicity hung up and as if on cue, his date whose name had slipped his mind approached him.

"Who was that?"

"That…was my assistant calling me for an emergency meeting. I'm so sorry. It's so sudden. I'll have to go. I'll have Diggle drop you off." They started walking to the exit and found Diggle.

The woman pouted, trying to be seductive, "But what about you? We haven't even had dinner yet."

"I'll have dinner in the office, I just really need to go, I'm sorry. And I'll take a cab. Diggle, take her home. Felicity called. Emergency meeting. Sorry. Bye!" Oliver immediately called for a cab, ignoring curious looks from Diggle. When a cab came, he quickly went in and took a deep breath. Finally, he thought.

* * *

Felicity was on her couch with her laptop on her lap. She was looking through Netflix and couldn't decide which movie or series she should watch. She didn't know how long she had been doing that until she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the time and it was already eight in the evening and she started doing that at six thirty. She wasn't expecting any visitors and she hadn't ordered take out for dinner. She opened the door and surprised to see who was standing in front.

"Oliver? What are you doing here? When you said fake emergency, you didn't have to go here." Felicity giggled a bit.

"I didn't want to hear it from my mom yet, so when I went home, I thought you know. I brought," he brought up a bottle of Lafite Rothschild 1982, "this too."

"Oh wow, are you bribing me of letting you in or thanking me for faking an emergency?"

"Is it working?"

"Hmm, come on in Oliver. I don't have dinner though. We could order pizza? Or take out?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for Chinese now."

"That sounds like something I would say. Make yourself at home."

"I wasn't disturbing you, right?"

"Nope. Actually, I was in the dilemma of picking a movie or series. Maybe you could solve that while I order."

"Alright." He lied down on the couch taking Felicity's laptop and started scrolling through her Netflix.

He ended up choosing The Incredibles which earned him a curious and teasing look from Felicity. They were on the floor and had small loudspeakers connected to her laptop, too lazy to connect it to her television.

"Really? Oliver?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You're full of surprises." Felicity said and went back to watching the movie.

Thirty minutes in the movie, the take out guy finally made an appearance and brought them their food. Felicity prepared their refrigerated red wine and brought out two wine glasses. By the time they finished, it was already ten in the evening, but they didn't realize that. They still played four quick but intense games of Monopoly Deal.

"Wow, it's eleven thirty already? That was fast. I only won thrice."

"Oh please, Oliver, I won thrice, you only won once." Felicity fixed the deck of cards and put it back in the box.

"Hey, a guy can dream. It was so unfair. You always get the deal breaker. If I didn't shuffle the cards, I would have thought you've rigged the game already." They both laughed.

"You should head home. We still have work tomorrow." Oliver nodded as Felicity walked him to the door.

"Good night, Felicity."

"Good night, Oliver. Be careful!" She watched him walk to his bike and stopped midway.

"Oh and Felicity?" He shouted a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

She gave him a sincere smile and waved goodbye. She watched him put his helmet on, gave her a final wave and drove his way home. She walked back into her house with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

The routine had gone on for the next dates he had. He would fake an emergency and go straight to Felicity's house or sometimes have Felicity accompany him as he goes to the foundry's basement to work out and she would do some hacking for fun, or do some work that needed to be done. And whenever his mother would ask him how his date went, he would always say the same thing: I don't think it will work out. Occasionally, Oliver would personally make the letter for the flowers and help Felicity when he wasn't busy. He would write the most cliché 'break up' lines and have them delivered to many girls. It had been four months after and no girl had made a way into his heart. The only reason why he'd look forward to his Wednesday dates was the probability of a failed date and a time with Felicity.

That Wednesday, however, was different. He still brought a latte to his only executive assistant and she still told him his schedule, what surprised him was an unexpected from an old friend. He just finished with a meeting and walking along side Felicity when he walked inside his office and saw a familiar blonde sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Mr. Palmer just e-mailed about the Palmer Technologies and Queen Consolidated merger and said it was better if it was discussed over dinner, Tuesday the following week after next week –"

"Felicity, can this wait? I have an unexpected visitor."

The visitor turned her head to the Oliver's voice and quickly stood up.

"Ollie!" The blonde immediately attacked him with a hug which caught him off guard, causing him to step back a bit, which kind of surprised Felicity.

"Whoa."

The blonde immediately broke the quick hug and faced the woman right beside Oliver.

"Hi! I'm Sara Lance. Are you Ollie's girlfriend here?"

"What? No, no, no. I'm no one." Oliver gave her a look but she continued to babble, "Okay, not no one. Obviously, I'm someone. Felicity Smoak, Oliver's EA."

"Are you sure you're not Ollie's girlfriend?" Sara had a teasing smile on her face like she knew something Felicity didn't.

"No. I mean yes, I'm sure he's not my boyfriend. Well he's my boy space friend, but not boyfriend _boyfriend_. We're completely professional. And platonic."

"You're cute."

"You said you were Sara Lance? Laurel's sister? It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Laurel."

"Felicity, can you give Sara and I a moment? I'll get back on you on Ray Palmer."

"Of course." Felicity left the room without another word as Sara watched her leave. She smiled through the glass walls and waved at Felicity.

"Sara, what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you glad to see me," Sara said sarcastically. Oliver looked at her waiting for a more serious reply. "I'm back in Starling City. I missed dad and Laurel and mom agreed that I'd go and stay here for as long as I like."

"So why are you here? In my office?"

"Actually…since I'll be staying here in Starling for quite a while…well…I heard you opened up a new club and –"

"You want to work there?"

"Yes, please. As a bartender."

"On one condition."

"Whatever it is."

"Have dinner with me."

* * *

"I actually don't understand what I'm doing here, Oliver. You could just wear a suit. You don't need me when you have to go to office." Felicity sat on his bed, swinging her feet back and forth.

"This… is a date. I need your opinion. This or this?" He held out a two different ties, one navy blue and the other plain black. "Or should I just wear a bow?"

Felicity stood from the bed and walked to wear Oliver was. She unbuttoned the top button and fixed his collar. She handed him his black blazer and helped him wear it, fixing all creases and possible folds.

"Ditch the tie. There, much better. Now you look like you're ready to rekindle an old flame." She didn't realize how close they were until she looked up and saw Oliver's face inches from her. For a moment that seemed like forever, their eyes met. They weren't just looking at each other's eyes, they were looking into each other's eyes. There was an understood silence between them. It was more than comfortable and they didn't know what it was, but it was something that wanted to draw them closer. Then his phone rang. Felicity walked back to Oliver's bed and grabbed her purse and she was about to head out the door when she heard Oliver call her name.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Enjoy your date, Oliver."

"Take care!"

* * *

"Thank you, Ollie. For dinner and having this bike instead of your fancy car and driver." Sara said as they walked to his bike. Sara was wearing a black pleather dress with cotton flare and a pair of black distressed J. Campbell Litas.

"Of course, my pleasure. Where to?" Oliver handed her the extra helmet and put his on and rode his bike.

"Anywhere."

They ended up going to Verdant. Since the club was closed, they had the place to themselves. Sara started mixing drinks and like they were teenagers, they started playing truth or dare. Things got a little heated and moved their activities to the basement. They were both a little sober, but they were both hot and bothered. The moment they reached the basement, Oliver switched on the lights on a part of the basement, just to give a little light. After doing so, he found his way to Sara and started kissing her senseless. Sara responded with the same force, but soon broke the kiss and started kissing her way to his jaw, behind his ear and to his neck where she found a sweet spot and started unbuttoning further his dress shirt.

"_Felicity_." He moaned. Sara immediately stopped and started laughing out loud.

"That was _the best buzzkill ever_." Sara continued laughing and walked her way to the nearest chair and sat. Oliver just looked at her like she was the craziest person he'd ever seen.

"What so funny?"

"Didn't -" she sucked a breath, "you –" she continued laughing, "hear yourself?" She was still laughing.

"What? What did I say?"

"When you said you didn't like her, I knew it wasn't the truth!" She was still laughing and tears were starting to fall from her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and breathed in and out.

"What?" Oliver didn't understand anything. He tried to connect the dots, but still, nothing. Best buzzkill? What did he say? What wasn't the truth?

"Look Oliver, I can see the way you look at her. I was actually shocked when you asked me to go out with you when obviously you could've asked _her _out."

"Wait, wait, who's _her_?"

"Felicity!"

"What?"

"Felicity Smoak. M.I.T. Class of 2009. Computer genius. Impeccable hacking skills. Fixes your schedule the best way. Efficient Executive Assistant. Loves red wine. Allergic to nuts. Jewish. What else? Hmm."

"I don't understand."

"Well, considering you talked a lot about Felicity and inserted her in any given opportunity the whole night, at first I thought you were kind of shipping her with me. But then again."

Oliver's face was scrunched up now. He wasn't talking about Felicity the whole night. Was he?

"And… You kind of really moaned out loud Felicity's name."

"What? I did?"

Sara just nodded with a teasing smile on her face. Oliver massaged his forehead trying to process the information. Sara stood up from the chair and went to where Oliver was. She patted his back and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't –"

"It's okay. I understand. You like her –"

"I don't… I don't know."

"I see the way you look at her Ollie, and I see the way she looks at you."

"I'm sorry, Sara."

"You don't have to be. I'm in love with someone too, that's actually why I'm really here at Starling. I wanted to introduce her to my dad and Laurel."

"Oh."

"It's alright. I promise. If it makes you feel better, I really ship you with Felicity. I can see that she's good for you."

Oliver just smiled and gave Sara a sincere hug.

* * *

Felicity had been in Central City for four days leaving Oliver behind with his schedule. Sure, Felicity sent messages reminding him about his schedule and sometimes Oliver called her after his office meetings, but he hated to admit how he needed Felicity by his side. At all times. It was selfish of him, but it felt right having Felicity with him and not somewhere else. And when Felicity was finally back, he couldn't help but feel broody about Felicity's lack of attention for him. It's just the meeting with Palmer that made him this way, he would defend in his mind. If it were anyone else, Oliver would have been fine that the person was thirty minutes late. However, this was Felicity. She always came thirty minutes before office hours and was never late for almost anything.

"I'm sorry I'm late. What did I miss? I didn't miss anything right? I mean, I did, but not that I needed to be there." Felicity immediately removed her coat and draped it on the office couch. She brought out her tablet and looked Oliver's schedule, not noticing Oliver's gaze at Felicity.

"How's Barry?"

"Oh, he's fine. He was great. Anyway, the applied sciences department's asking for extension. The PR sent a request for an interview. It's for this magazine, they want you to be featured and oh my god, tonight's the dinner for the Palmer merger. And we have a meeting in twenty."

"Yes, Felicity. You were supposed to help me prepare for this dinner and you know how important this dinner is for me and for the company. This merger will affect the company more than sixty percent and I cannot let this fail."

"Excuse me? If you have something to say to me, Oliver, say it."

"The company needs you more than your _friend_ at Central City, so I would like you to pull your head out of Central City and get back in the game."

Felicity was taken aback by Oliver's sudden attitude. "Sure, after you get your head out of your ass! Ugh! I need some air. We have a meeting in fifteen." She walked out of the office frustrated with his reaction. What did she ever do? She was late for give or take, thirty minutes and suddenly, he acted like she was late for two hours. Sure, she may have forgotten about the merger and sure, she understood how it was important for him and the company, but she knew she already prepared at least fifty percent of what was needed for that night. She would never be so irresponsible.

They went to their meeting still haven't cooled off from their previous 'argument'. The meeting had ended with the same feeling. The tension was seen by the other employees as well. But the two did their best to remain professional at all times.

Oliver sat across Felicity on the couch. She was on her laptop typing and finalizing the materials needed for that night's rendezvous and Oliver was looking through scattered paperwork on the desk and rearranging them. He took a deep breath and paused in what he was doing. He took a quick glance at Felicity and looked back at his papers.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you apologizing to me or to your pile of papers?"

"I didn't snap at my papers."

"You kind of more than snapped."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Look, I understand that the merger is really important to you and the company and I know that I've been to Central City a lot." She set aside her laptop and stood up from where she was and walked just in front of the office door.

"No, it's not that. When you are there, well, it just made me realize how much I need you here. It's just, I always thought I could do it by myself…but now you're here, I rely on you." He slowly walked to her having at least a meter distance from her. He put his hands in his pocket and looked down on his shoes, not wanting to see the reaction she would have.

A smile played on Felicity's lips. She walked up a little bit closer to Oliver and said, "So does that mean I have a shot…" she paused and Oliver looked at her, "at employee of the month?"

"No," he smirked, "because you're not my employee. You're my partner." He placed his hand on Felicity's shoulder.

"Good. Now we have a better chance at merging with the Palmer Technologies," she cupped his face and looked into his eyes, "and everything will be better than before, they won't know what hit them." She let go and went out of his office to get some coffee and bagel for both of them. When she got back, Oliver decided that he would finally ask her the question. In the short time that she was gone, he had serious talks with Sara, Diggle and Tommy that would always lead him back to Felicity and they would always say how he was in a serious case of denial. Felicity and Oliver had been friends for two years and it had been more than a year since _that_ incident but he never told anyone about it. He had seen some flashes of memories about that night and he felt so good remembering even the smallest details. They were clearly attracted to one another, but seeing from their actions, they wanted to stay friends, stay professional, but soon Oliver realized he didn't want that. And it had been cleared to him while she was gone.

"Felicity." He got the coffee from the tray, took a sip and a bite from the bagel.

"Hmm?" She was rereading what she typed and was chewing on her bagel. When Oliver didn't respond immediately, she looked at him.

"How do you get the girl?" Dang it, that wasn't what he was supposed to ask. He was supposed to ask how she was feeling about the promotion now, how she felt about him, how she wanted to be wooed. Because believe it or not, Oliver wasn't the type wanting to woo women, but he felt this certain need to woo her, to court her, because she deserved it.

"Are you accusing me of being bisexual, Mr. Queen?"

"What? No! Nothing like that!" She continued chewing on her bagel, watching Oliver's reaction to her response.

"Oh, so you were asking tips from me." He nodded. Felicity stopped chewing and suddenly felt her heart wrenching. Why would he ask tips from her? It's not like she was currently seeing anyone. She may have traveled all the way to Central City to see Barry but they weren't together _together_. They were good friends with an almost similar situation in their not-so-existing love life.

"Well clearly you're asking the wrong girl. I've never been wooed. I mean if you considered being stalked in your first year of college wooed, then I guess we're on the same page. And I've never been in a serious relationship since college. And obviously I've been busier with you. And by you I mean work. And by work I mean actual work and not some other…kind of… I'll stop in 3…2…1."

A smile played on Oliver's face and before he could speak, he let out an amused chuckle. "Felicity, in a man's perspective, how do you get the girl?"

"I can't believe the former playboy, Oliver Queen, is asking tips on how to score women. Well, to start off, this is going to be a long list. I think. In my opinion at least. I could…write it down and send it to you once I'm done."

"As long as I get the girl, Felicity."

"Is this Sara? Because I thought you already got her…"

"No, no. Another woman. A really different one. She's…special."

Felicity decided not to reply and just responded with a nod. Felicity could see how happy he was and she was more than willing to make him happy, so she would make the list.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** How was it? Tell me what you think!

Also! I'm really debating if I should put the dinner merger with Palmer or not. So if you're interested to see how that goes, tell me. But if you'd rather not and have me go straight to Felicity's list...tell me! Hehe, thanks! Hugs.


	4. Step One: Spend Time With Her

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

THANK YOU SO MUCH LOVES FOR YOU REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVES. You are loved. Really.

Although...I apologize sincerely, I feel like this is going to be a really bad chapter. I mean, not bad_ bad_ but like meh bad kind. I feel like it's a mediocre kind of chapter. I suffered writer's block all of a sudden and I couldn't even type a sentence without deleting it again and again. But I think I managed. I've been asking around a lot – on omegle, , and for the lack of friends – on how to go on about this chapter, but still I feel like it lost its touch. I still hope you enjoy. I did my best...but if my best isn't enough? Maybe it wasn't really my best... BTW, I know you're probably expecting some kind of list, but the list will be the chapter titles. So uh-huh.

**CHAPTER FOUR:  
**_**Step One – Spend Time With Her**_

_Well, Oliver's going to have a bad time trying and doing the first thing on the list if he keeps being late. Or maybe he's with _her, Felicity thought sourly, remembering the list she had made and called it, "Oliver Queen's Guide to (Hopefully) Successfully Courting a Woman 101". It was long, but it would do. It took her two weeks to finish that list. She didn't even think it was close to being finished, or if she started it right. Maybe she would just add stuff some other time. Or, make fishbowl of those things and he can just pick a 'what to do with his girl' kind of thing. Oh, what was she thinking? She was taking this little assignment a little too seriously.

The elevator dinged and Oliver, Diggle and Ray went out of it.

"I'm not late, Ray's with me." Oliver quickly defended. "Your latte."

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Queen. Mr. Palmer, John." She smiled as she accepted the latte from Oliver and quickly grabbed her tablet, walking with them as they entered the conference room. It was quarter to ten and the meeting was supposed to start at nine-thirty. This was why Felicity never scheduled Oliver for early meetings, he was _always_ late.

"Great, you're all here. Let's start."

* * *

"I'm looking forward to it. Thank you, Mr. Palmer. I'll see you in the gala."

"I'll see you too." With that, Ray leaves the building.

"Whoo, tension." Oliver turned around to see his beautiful secretary playfully tapping on her tablet. "What was that about?"

"You could say I'm not exactly happy with the idea of changing Starling City to Star City."

Felicity scrunched up her nose, "I agree. It sounds like a lame amusement park to me."

Oliver chuckled, "Felicity, let's have our lunch."

"Please not Big Belly Burger, I love it there, but I've been eating too much grease and I don't think my clothes will fit me anymore if I keep eating there."

"Sushi, then."

"Sounds good." And so they went for lunch with Diggle at a nearby Japanese restaurant.

Felicity sat beside Diggle and across Oliver, it was their usual seating arrangement. It was almost the end of October and Felicity had more important things to think of like the upcoming gala and its final details of preparation but all she could think about was the list she had given Oliver two weeks ago.

Oliver was preparing for another blind date then when she had given the list. She noticed how Oliver's eyes immediately lit up at the mention of the list. Oliver quickly scanned through the folder, smiling from ear to ear. Felicity couldn't help but feel proud of herself that Oliver was smiling like that. But then again, he could be smiling because of _her_. She still didn't know who _she_ was because Oliver wouldn't tell. Not like she asked anyway. It was none of her business. Well, it was kind of her business because she was the one who made the list in the first place. But she tried to convince herself that it didn't matter. Oliver's love life was not her business. She was just a friend, an employee, setting up his schedule. Okay, so maybe he had said she was his partner, but that was different. But she couldn't help but get jea – no, not the 'j' word. No, she was just curious.

"You okay, Felicity?" Oliver's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "You looked like you were ready to kill the already dead salmon."

"Huh? What?" Oliver and Diggle just laughed.

"Nothing. Diggle and I were talking, when was the last time you had a day off?"

"When I was at Barry's?" She paused. That didn't sound right. Oliver's eyebrows met. She realized her mistake and corrected herself. "Not Barry's place, but you know, Central City. That was a month ago, I think. But other than that, I don't think I've ever had a day off. And neither have you two."

"I told Oliver I'm taking a day off tomorrow." Diggle said as he ate his sushi.

"And I thought we, too, can have a day off tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's the day before the –"

"I know, that's why I thought we should take a day off. Cancel all of my meetings tomorrow and we won't go to the club tomorrow. Then we'll stress over the gala."

"I could use a day off." Felicity chewed on her salmon sashimi.

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight in the morning."

"What?"

"I'll pick you up at eight in the morning." Oliver repeated after he swallowed his food.

"I thought it was a day off?"

"Yes. And I'm picking you up at eight."

"Where will you take me exactly?"

Oliver just shrugged. Felicity looked at Diggle and begged him to help her out, but Diggle just shrugged too. Felicity groaned and soon agreed.

* * *

Oliver was ecstatic. Finally, a day just to Felicity and himself. She had no idea how much he wanted to steal her away from their very hectic schedule. She was so enticing and she didn't even know it - the way her hips swayed when she walked out of his office, or whenever she bit her lips when she wasn't sure of what to say next, or the way she counted backwards from three to stop herself from saying anything more inappropriate. When she had given him the list, he couldn't wait to woo Felicity, but time didn't agree with his plans because of his very hectic schedule since the Palmer Technologies merger. Also, since then, he stopped going to the blind dates and had a serious conversation with his mother about the matter whereas his mother reluctantly agreed.

"I don't think it will ever work out, mom. These blind dates, they're all just after one thing. Maybe the old me would have wanted that, but I want something more than that. And I'm sure, so do you."

"So what do you propose? Find yourself a suitable partner? These blind dates are supposed to help you find the _one_."

"I think I've already found her, mom."

"Oh? It's not Laurel, is it? You know, as much as I loved you two together, you can't destroy the relationship she has now with your best friend. Just imagine the chaos it would cause." Moira said, testing the waters.

"No, mom. It's definitely not Laurel." He chuckled at the thought. He would never get back with Laurel, ever. More than the lack of feelings, he knew how much Tommy loved Laurel and vice versa. He wasn't going to ruin that. "It's, uh, Felicity."

"Felicity? Felicity Smoak? Your Executive Assistant? I don't like confusing professional and personal matters, Oliver."

"I know, but I know what I feel for her. I like her. I really like her, mom."

"I already knew that. But I don't want QC to suffer the consequences if ever – whenever – this relationship fails."

"I won't let that happen, I promise."

"Fine, I'll tell Felicity to cancel all the dates. Just… be careful. As much as I like Felicity too, I don't think your future relationship would be good for the company."

A knock on the door disrupted him from his reminiscence as he put on his black V-neck.

"Ollie, hey, I knew you'd be up. Can I come in?" It was Thea.

"Yeah, sure, why aren't you going to school yet?"

She plopped herself on Oliver's bed. "It's seven, Ollie. School doesn't start in an hour and a half. Breakfast should be ready in a while. Excited for your date?"

"It's not a date, Thea."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"It's just two friends going out."

"It's a date."

"It's hanging out."

"It's a date."

"It's not a date if the other party doesn't know it's a date."

"Oh, so it's a surprise date."

"Ye – no. It's not a date, Thea. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Doesn't matter how many times, Ollie. It's still a date." She sat up and looked at her brother who was tying his shoe lace. "Breakfast should be ready downstairs. Piece of advice, Ollie, don't ruin it with Felicity. I really like her and I really like her for you."

"I really like her too, Thea."

Thea smiled and went downstairs. Oliver looked at himself in the mirror and grabbed his brown leather jacket. He packed another set of clothes and texted Felicity to do the same.

**Pack extra clothes. We'll get sweaty. – O**

After a minute, his phone rang, which he immediately answered. He walked down the stairs and with the phone on ear.

"WHAT?" It was Felicity, with intense panic in her voice.

"Bring extra clothes. We'll get sweaty. A fun kind of sweating." There was smirk on Oliver's lips.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere with you!" She immediately hung up, causing Oliver to say constant 'hello's until he realized what she had done. He looked at his phone weirdly and tried to think of what Felicity could have been thinking. And then it clicked. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. As much as he wanted to be sweaty in those circumstances, he was definitely not referring to whatever activity Felicity was thinking.

He quickly ate his breakfast and drove his way to Felicity's place, parked his car in the driveway and knocked on Felicity's door.

"No, Mrs. Henderson, I did not see you – AH OLIVER."

"I see you're all dressed up and ready to go." Oliver eyed her up and down. She was brushing her teeth and some of the toothpaste was all over her mouth. She was in a purple camisole, some bunny pajamas and barefoot. She had her hair down too. She immediately ran to the sink and finished brushing her teeth. Oliver let himself in and sat on the couch.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, if that's why you're here."

"I never said I was going to have sex with you, Felicity. I just said, pack extra clothes, we'll get sweaty. Fun kind of sweating. Never said sex."

"Oh good google." She hid her face with her palms. "Of course, why would he have sex with me? He's my boss, my friend what the heck were you thinking?"

Oliver heard her mumbles and said, "I never said I wouldn't either," which earned him a slap on his arm from Felicity.

"Oliver, no."

"Then go get dressed. We're going to have fun."

"Ugh, Oliver stop with the innuendos."

"They weren't innuendos, Felicity. It's just your green, green, green mind."

"And your favorite color's green too." She mumbled to herself, going to her room and dressed back into her original clothes before she changed when she called Oliver.

She went out of her room with a backpack. She was wearing a white shirt, a dark jacket, jeans and grey Keds. "All set?" Oliver asked.

"Yup. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know I hate mysteries. I'll bug you all the way to wherever we're going."

"Pointless."

They got in Oliver's car and drove their way to the destination.

* * *

"Have I told you I hate pointy stuff? Trust me. Me and a syringe do not work together, I don't see how this is going to work too."

They were far from the city, she assumed. The place was almost isolated, if there weren't any guards and other employees at the place. The place was similar to a country club, only it was mainly for horseback riding and archery – and right now she would choose horseback riding more than the latter.

"I doubt. It's going to be fun. Grab your equipment." Hesitantly, she took the bow and quiver full arrows. Very pointy arrows, she assumed.

"When you said we'll be sweaty and have fun, this wasn't what I had in mind."

"I know."

"No, not _that_. Ugh, this is impossible. I don't even know how to – this is pointless." She tried shooting an arrow, but failed miserably. It fell just a few feet from her, not even reaching the target.

"No, Felicity, it's very pointy." Felicity gave Oliver a pointed look at his pun. Oh ha, _pointed _look. Someone stop her. She picked up another arrow and this time, took a deep breath, squinting her eyes and stared at the target. When she released it, again, it just fell a few feet from her. She glanced over at Oliver to see how he was doing and she wasn't surprised when Oliver kept hitting the bull's-eye. Oliver dropped his equipment on the ground and walked over to Felicity. He stepped into her space, wrapping his arms around hers. Felicity swore she could feel Oliver's heartbeat against her back. It was beating faster than normal, she wanted to ask why, but decided against it, because oh if he only knew, hers was too.

"Felicity, relax."

"Okay, okay."

"Set your sight. Hit the target."

"More like hit the grass."

"Focus. Breath in. Feel the bow string tighten, the breeze against your skin. And as you breathe out, just let everything go."

Felicity did as what Oliver told her to do and from what she saw, she hit the bulls-eye. Instinctively, she pumped her fist with the bow in hand in the air, shouting a big, "YES!" and turned to Oliver, who was so close to her.

She didn't know why, but she hugged him and said, "You're right, this is fun. Let's do it again," then she let go of Oliver, got another arrow and tried again.

* * *

Oliver opened the door for Felicity and entered the Jitters for their late lunch. They had changed into their new set of clothes after their tiring activities of archery and horseback riding and both had a brisk, refreshing shower. Oliver was in a dark blue button up, dark jeans and brown oxfords, while Felicity was in a polka dotted top, a red skirt and her grey Keds. She had forgotten to bring matching shoes, but at least she had extra socks.

Oliver had spotted a familiar back of the head and approached him, Oliver looked at where Barry was looking and saw Iris, if he remembered correctly, and kissing someone he didn't know and said, "Hey. That's not going to work out."

Barry turned to the voice, surprised, "Oliver! Felicity, hey!"

Felicity turned from the menus to face the familiar voice, "Oh, Barry! Hey!" Then she turned to Oliver, "We were in Central City the whole time?" He nodded in response.

"What brought you here in Central City? You could've texted and told me you two were coming."

"Oh, I didn't know we were here." Felicity pointed Oliver her thumb, "He brought me here. It was our day off."

"Oh?" Barry's knowing smile grew wider at the two.

Oliver saw Iris walking towards their direction with a big smile on her face. He instantly stepped away from Barry and moved closer to Felicity, almost giving into the temptation of wrapping his arms around Felicity's waist. Instead, he put his hands behind his back and grinned at Iris.

"Iris! Hey." Iris hugged Felicity.

"Felicity, Oliver, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oliver and I decided to go for a really late lunch and coffee."

"I'll fix your orders." Iris smiled brightly, walking to the counter with Felicity.

Oliver took the seat across Barry and the latter gave an awkward smile.

"How are you Barry?" Oliver started.

"I'm great. How about you and Felicity?"

"There's no Felicity and I."

"Right, but I mean, how are you two? As individuals."

"I'm fine, and so is Felicity."

"That's great." Barry took a sip from his cup of coffee, eyeing Felicity and Iris chatting at the counter. Oliver looked at where Barry was looking and looked back at him.

"That's not going to work out." Oliver stated once again.

"Is it that obvious?"

"That you love Iris?"

"I don't know, I just… If she's happy, I'm happy. So if she's happy with Eddie, then I'll be happy for her." Barry gave a tight smile.

"I understand. If you need anyone to talk to, just know I'm here."

"How about you? Do you think it's going to work out with Felicity?"

"What?"

"Obviously, you're not together, or else Felicity would've already told me. You've said so yourself too, there's no you and Felicity. And judging by the way you look at her, or how close you seem, I'd say you have feelings for." Oliver smiled at the thought of Felicity, "Just so you know Oliver, I care about Felicity. She's been a good friend to me and I don't to see her get hurt. Don't bring her hopes up and suddenly bring it down."

"I won't."

* * *

"I can't believe how he almost set you on fire. He usually isn't that clumsy."

"I know, but it was so funny. My shirt was completely toast, it was a good thing I decided not to go braless then. And good thing Caitlyn had an extra sweater."

"How could I have missed that?"

"You were probably busy with Eddie then."

"Maybe." Iris giggled as they reached the counter. "Hey Margie, my friend would like to order." Felicity gave their orders to the girl in-charge of the counter at the moment and paid for it. Iris and Felicity remained standing there, waiting for their orders.

"So how are you and Oliver?"

"There's no Oliver and I."

Iris laughed at Felicity's quick response, "Right, but how are you two?"

"We're fine. And by we, I mean, as individuals."

"Oh just drop it. I'm sure you guys will end up together anyway. Why else would you be here with him? On a day off? On a date?"

"It's not a date. Well, I think it's not a date. But that's because I don't want to assume. Oliver and I are good friends, and I don't want to ruin that. And I'm his executive assistant too, we can't have anything more than platonic or professional relationship."

"But you wish you do."

"Yeah. I guess I do."

"Order's complete."

Barry stood up from his seat and walked over to Felicity and Iris, Oliver did the same, carrying the tray of food Felicity was holding. Barry bid his goodbye as he said he was late for work and didn't even realize it. Iris went back to her shift and was now manning the counter. Oliver and Felicity ate in silence.

"Felicity, this is me noticing you staring."

"I thought you didn't like Barry."

"I never said that."

"Well I'm glad you two are friends." Oliver smiled. "And thank you."

"For what?" Oliver asked taking a big bite from his sandwich.

"For the day off. And earlier. I had fun. And letting me see Barry and Iris even though you probably didn't know they were here, because I didn't. Well I knew Iris worked here, but I thought we were in a different branch of Jitters."

"You're welcome, Felicity. We both needed the day off."

"So what's next on the itinerary?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of going home and just chill."

"And binge-watch Supernatural? Yes? Yes?"

"With popcorn and red wine."

"You know me too well, Queen." Oliver chuckled in response.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well there it goes. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Also, tell me, how would you want to wooed? ;) Next chapter will be Step Two: Make Her Smile :D It will also be the gala night. So fun fun fun

Okay random, I haven't watched Supernatural. Actually just two episodes so far from Season 1, it creeps me out. I want to continue though. But is it really scary? That's my worry. Sometimes I have a weak heart, sometimes I don't. I'm weird like that I guess.


	5. Step Two: Make Her Smile

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Err. Hi. Is this a late update? I don't know. Haha, but I never promised a day of updates, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Random promo though. Haha! I started writing on a Wattpad story, if you want to read it, search the author **monchon** and look for the book entitled **_Strangers_**_._ Your constructive criticism and votes are highly appreciated and loved by moi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not Arrow.

**CHAPTER FIVE:**  
_**Step Two: Make Her Smile**_

It was a breezy Saturday evening of October, the same night of the most awaited gala in celebration of the Queen Consolidated and Palmer Technologies merger. It was also a fundraising for an organization supporting different, selected high school and college students for scholarships and wanting to major in any course related to Technology and believes that their contribution could be for the betterment of the society. The gala's theme was similar to a costume party, since it was almost Halloween, only a more formal version of it. The employees, sponsors, and other guests were required to wear formal attire only with a twist of Halloween or something funny, but not the explicit kind.

People were starting to gather in the office, the high school and college scholars were getting to know more about their sponsors and partners, the different businessmen and women gossiping about strategies and maybe latest TV shows. Oliver was running late. Again. He knew that. It wasn't the first time. If he was awarded with how many times he had been late his whole life, the trophies wouldn't fit in the mansion. With Diggle, they both quietly rode the elevator up. As they stepped out, Oliver was surprised the program hasn't started without him. He immediately found himself searching a blonde that he always thought about.

"Mr. Queen, it's so nice to see you. Please register here." The brunette told Oliver, gesturing the registration papers. He was the given the program flow and another piece of paper.

"Mr. Queen, I found Ms. Smoak." Diggle chose to keep the formalities when they were in these events as it would seem unprofessional of him to the outsiders. But Diggle would simply call them by their first names if they were any other non-formal situation. "She's near the podium."

"Thank you. Please, enjoy the night Digg. You can go home to Lyla. I don't think I'll need your service tonight." And Diggle gave Oliver a friendly salute.

As Oliver was looking around before he went to Felicity, he found himself amused by the theme of the gala. It was an interesting sight where different respected persons were wearing something one wouldn't usually see. Many were wearing tall hats and fake beards, but other took the theme a little bit more seriously. There were guests who wore superhero masks, hoods and some had scythes and laser beams and other props they could have thought of. Oliver was wearing a simple dress shirt and coat and instead of wearing a bow tie, he wore funny looking clown scarf.

"Mr. Queen, you're here." It was Ray Palmer.

"Mr. Palmer. Are you enjoying so far?"

"Yes, thank you. It's an interesting theme, don't you think? Who arranged all this?"

"Felicity, Felicity Smoak. With a little help from others."

"Ah, yes. Your beloved executive assistant."

Oliver gave a tight smile.

"She's one of the reasons why I agreed with the QC and PT merger. She has remarkable potential. I don't think she should be just an EA. She could probably work with me as VP of Palmer Tech."

Oliver continued to give him a tight smile. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Mr. Palmer. I'll see you later." Oliver walked away from Ray and to Felicity who was, just like what Diggle said, near the podium.

Felicity hadn't noticed anyone walking towards her as she was so consumed with her tablet. She was wearing a black maxi dress with a slit from that started from her mid-thigh. Triangular cuts were at the sides that met at middle of her stomach. She wore black stilettos with red soles to match the dress. She had her hair down into curls and didn't wear her glasses.

"Felicity, you look…"

"Oh, this isn't the final look." She put on a pair glasses with attached thick eyebrows, big nose and a mustache. "How do I look?"

Oliver couldn't help but laugh and Felicity laughed with him. "You," he gestures to remove the glasses from Felicity and she nodded, "look better without them."

"Where's the fun in that?" She giggled. Felicity pats Oliver's chest, "Come on. You're on in two."

After Oliver's short welcoming remarks, Ray had given a short speech on the merger and the scholarships given out to the college and high school students. Dinner was served afterwards and soon a time for getting for more socializing.

"Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance, I'm glad you two came." Oliver shook hands with the said two.

"Yeah, Laurel forced me to go."

"Sara forced me to go because Sin's one of your scholars. Tommy and I decided that we could sponsor her scholarship too. We know how much she matters to Sara. Sin, fortunately, agreed after serious arguments."

"You can't argue with a lawyer." Tommy smiled at Laurel and she playfully hit his chest.

"Thank you for supporting the cause." Oliver managed to say, feeling kind of out of place.

"Of course. Anyway, how are you and Felicity?" Tommy asked with an inquisitive eyebrow raised.

"Are you two finally together?" Laurel's eyes widened and so did her smile, "Felicity never told me you two are finally dating! That girl has some explanation to do. Excuse me." Laurel started looking for Felicity and with the intention of gathering some answers before Oliver could react.

"Well there goes my girlfriend. So how are you and Felicity?"

"You told Laurel?"

"What? No. She figured it out all by herself. I think. Maybe Felicity's been talking about you too. You never know." Tommy nudged Oliver with his elbow. Tommy took a sip from his glass of wine.

"I highly doubt that. She never forgets to state I'm her boss in any conversation." Oliver chuckled bitterly.

Tommy simply nodded, "So how's it going with the woo thing? Is it working? You know, you could ask me for tips too."

"Oh yeah? Tell me more."

"You could just man up and tell her what you feel."

"It's…not that easy."

"Oh come on, Ollie. What's holding you back? Rejection? Friend-zoned?"

"Boss-zoned."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at Oliver's brooding. "Psh, you're lame. The Ollie I knew would never say no to a challenge. I don't see how wooing Felicity's different."

"It's just… she's different. Felicity's different. I understand how cliché that is, but I'm sure you felt that way towards Laurel. I didn't even feel this towards Laurel when we were together and Felicity and I are just friends but I feel strongly about her, and that's scary."

"You're in deep, deep, deep trouble, Ollie."

"I know."

"How about… you just show up in her doorstep one day and then kiss her breathless?" Oliver glared at Tommy's suggestion, "Hey just saying. It could work."

* * *

Felicity was wearing the funny glasses when Laurel found her. Laurel didn't even recognize it was her until Felicity was approached first by Sara.

"Oh my god, your glasses are hilarious, Felicity." Laurel heard Sara's voice near the fondue area. "Can I try them on?"

"Felicity! I've been looking for you!" Laurel approached Felicity, now recognizable without the goofy glasses.

"Oh, hey, Laurel. What's up?" Felicity smiled brightly and gave a quick hug to Laurel.

"How do I look, sis?" Laurel laughed at Sara who was now wearing Felicity's glasses. "I know, I'm gorgeous." Sara flipped her long hair to her back and laughed along. She removed it after that, returning the glasses to Felicity.

"So," Laurel started, "I heard from a little birdie you and Ollie started dating. Finally!"

"What? Are you serious? You two are finally together?" Sara gushed.

Felicity immediately flushed red and her eyes widen, "What are you guys talking about? Oliver and I are not dating! He's my boss!"

"But he's your friend too." Sara shrugged.

"So you're not together?" Laurel's enthusiasm immediately dropped. "And I thought there'll finally be Feliver babies." Felicity's face scrunched up in confusion, _Feliver? What?_

"FELIVER? Are you kidding me? It's not Feliver, Laurel, get your ship names right. Everyone knows it's Olicity." Sara quickly pointed out, "But yes, Olicity babies would be perfect."

Felicity was more confused, "Feliver? Olicity? Ship names? Are you guys serious? Oliver's my boss! You can't just ship me with my boss."

"Actually, we can. I think everyone already did." Sara winked.

"Ugh, you guys, can we just stop talking about Oliver and me?" Felicity buried her face in her hands.

"Oh-kay. Just because you said 'Oliver and me' like there really is an Oliver and you." That earned Laurel a playful slap on her arm from Felicity.

The three continued conversing about different topics, and then they heard the tapping of the mic. The crowd suddenly became quiet, all eyes focused on the podium. All eyes were on Oliver now.

"Good evening, again, everyone. I hope you're all enjoying the night," there were audible 'yeah' 'yes' and 'yup' across the room, others were raising their glasses of wine or water in agreement, "Tonight, more than the celebration and announcement of the Queen Consolidated and Palmer Technologies merger, and the fundraising, there's another reason why we can celebrate."

Everyone was wondering what he was talking about, except for the board of directors and Oliver himself, of course. And even though Felicity managed this event with the help of many, she didn't know what Oliver was talking about.

"As many of you all know, Mr. Wright has retired from his position as the Director of Applied Sciences. Mr. Wright, would you please stand up," and the old man did with another spotlight on him, "we thank you for your dedication and good work, for continuing to improve the management and the department for Queen Consolidated, for training leaders and inspiring them, and for helping Starling City to be a better place. Now, as you enter a new era of retirement and of long term vacation," the old man chuckled at this, and so did everyone else, "we hope to leave a legacy worthy to live up to your work. Cheers." Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip. Mr. Wright was now seated and smiled at Oliver.

"Now that Department of Applied Sciences is without a director, the board wanted to use this opportunity to announce the new director, handpicked by Mr. Wright himself and everyone in the board of directors, and, of course, myself." Oliver's eyes continued to search the room and found Felicity focused on him. He put a smile on his face and Felicity smiled back, raising her glass to him.

"This woman," everyone started talking in curiosity of who would be the next director of applied sciences, "is of great importance in the company. Without her, the company wouldn't be where it is now. I have been working close with her for almost two years but she had been working here for only three. And in those three years, she has grown remarkably and so did the company."

"Do you know who it is, Felicity?" Laurel asked.

"No, I didn't even know they already picked a new director."

"I bet it's you." Sara mumbled.

"I doubt."

"She once asked me if she could be an employee of the month, and I told her no," everyone laughed, "because she was my partner." And the area was filled with 'aww's. Felicity knew that line. She knew it, she lived by it, and she loved it. Her heart was beating so fast. She was promoted? Her eyes widened at the thought. "And I'm proud to announce that the board of directors and I will have her as our Director of Applied Sciences. Please come forward, Ms. Felicity Smoak." A big round of applause was heard throughout the place and the spotlight was on her. Oliver's eyes were set on her and Felicity couldn't believe it. She look at Oliver, pointing to herself, mouthing, "Me? Me?" and Oliver simply nodded with a big smile on his face. She reluctantly went on stage where all the board of directors and Oliver. They all gave her a firm handshake welcoming her to the board. Everyone was clapping for Felicity and that was because almost everyone knew her and how hard she worked, even if she was just Oliver's EA. Was. She _was_ Oliver's EA and she was _now _the director of applied sciences. When she reached Oliver, he reached out a hand for a handshake, but instead Felicity ignored the hand and immediately jumped on him. Not _that_ kind of _jumped on him_. She hugged him. Which caught Oliver in surprise.

"Thank you, Oliver." After a second of hesitation, Oliver hugged her back with a smile on his face, further burying himself in her neck. Another 'aww's filled the room. Felicity let go of him and embarrassingly fixed herself. Then a sudden burst of cheering from the crowd and board of directors were made, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Oliver managed to stifle a laugh and Felicity was embarrassed and approached the mic, "Just so everyone knows, we're not together. Oliver and I do not exist. I mean, technically we do, but I mean we're not in any sort of non-platonic non-professional relationship." The chanting stopped and instead of the usual teasing 'awws' it was a disappointed one.

"WE LOVE YOU OLICITY!" There was a loud shout from a corner causing everyone to laugh.

"But thank you. Enjoy the rest of the night. We have unlimited ice cream now, oh my gosh, don't get me started on the chocolate mint chip. I know I already said this, but enjoy the rest of the night."

Everyone returned to their own worlds and everyone on stage left the stage. Felicity smiled from ear to ear as Oliver escorted her down the stage.

"If I hadn't said it enough, congratulations on your promotion."

"If I hadn't said it enough, thank you." Felicity laughed. "I'm curious though. I mean, what if I said no to the promotion? That would have been really embarrassing for you and the board, announcing it like that in the gala without informing _me _first. You could have informed _me_ first."

"Where's the fun in that?"

She hit his chest, "Come on, be serious Oliver."

"Well, I knew you wouldn't say no."

"But if I did…"

"But you didn't…"

Felicity raised a brow, "really?"

"Really." Oliver put on a proud smile on his face.

"Ah there she is. The woman of the hour!" Tommy said who was now with Laurel, Sara, and Sin. She didn't even notice she was holding Oliver's hand until she let it go to hug them.

"How are Thea and Roy?" Oliver inquired Sin.

"Oh, uh, they're fine. I'm sure the club's doing fine too." Sin shrugged. With the gala happening that night, Oliver left it in the hands of Roy and Thea, mainly Roy as he was older. He felt a tug on his elbow and looked at Felicity.

"You want ice cream?"

"Yeah sure. I'll go with you."

They bid their temporary goodbyes to their friends and went to the line of the ice cream. It was shorter compared to a few minutes earlier.

"You've outdone yourself with the gala, once again, Felicity."

"I always set my standards higher than the previous one. Helps me get better."

"I know."

"Thank you." Felicity said looking at Oliver.

"I think you've said thank you more than a million times tonight."

"I know, but not for that."

"Then what for?" Oliver searched Felicity's eyes.

"For being my boss, for being a great friend, for being my partner."

"Oh yeah? Keep going." Oliver smirked and she hit his arm, "You're being awfully physical tonight, Felicity."

Felicity's eyes widened and she smacked his arm harder, "Very physical."

"Stop with the innuendos!"

"I wasn't implying anything Felicity."

"Hi, what flavor would you like?" The ice cream woman in a white apron smiled at the two of them. Oliver and Felicity turned their eyes to her and looked at the ice cream options.

"She'd have two scoops chocolate mint chip," Oliver said.

"And he'd have a scoop of vanilla and avocado." Felicity grinned.

"Coming right up. You two are cute, are you sure you're not together?"

"Yes," Felicity said simultaneously as Oliver said, "No."

Felicity stared at Oliver and Oliver just smiled to the lady.

"Well, here are your ice creams and why don't you two discuss that." The lady giggled.

They walked away with ice creams in hand. Felicity ate a small scoop of her ice cream and so did Oliver. They walked to their friends in comfortable silence. When they did, they started laughing, telling embarrassing stories and things that friends do. On occasions, when people were about to leave, they would say their congratulations to Felicity and their 'thank you's to Oliver.

"Ms. Smoak, congratulations on your promotion. I look forward to seeing you more often in board meetings." Ray Palmer had a way of showing up almost anywhere, which irked Oliver and Felicity. But Felicity was nice, or at least was trying to be.

"As if you don't see me in meetings enough." Felicity humored. "But thank you, Mr. Palmer."

"Ray, call me Ray if you don't mind. You don't mind calling Mr. Queen Oliver." Ray defended.

She blinked rapidly, digesting the suggestion, "Of course. Ray," she smiled, "thank you."

Oliver was glaring at Ray Palmer. He never liked Palmer, he was never a big fan of Palmer, but he was a beneficial addition to the company. And he couldn't brush off their earlier conversation that night. He couldn't help but feel protective over Felicity.

"I'll see you around, Felicity. Mr. Queen. And friends." Ray walked away and started talking to other visitors who were still in the gala.

"I don't like him." Sara scrunched her face in dislike. "I feel like he's going to ruin my ship."

"What ship?" Oliver asked.

"Olicity, of course." Sara smiled proudly. Tommy and Laurel laughed at Sara's words. Felicity shook her head. Oliver raised a brow.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** How was it? Did you enjoy? I hope you did, because I sure did.

So only a few answered my question the last time, but I would ask it again, _**how would you want to be wooed**_? :)

Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! You guys are the best. Hugs!


	6. Step Three: Remind Her Of You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi! I'm back with another chapter. I don't think I'll update next week. I'm kind of in a writer's block still and it's affecting my writing style. I want to change it up a bit. I feel that my writing style's a little bit too conversational. But I don't know. What do you think? I could use some of your ideas on how I could improve on writing. Random promo again, I'm making a Wattpad story. Just search me up.. **monchon**and look for the story _**Strangers**_. I've been having writer's block there too, but I've got it all kind of outlined which is really weird. And I'm probably talking to much.

By the way, your reviews are amazing. I love you all. I hope I won't disappoint. I'm still fluffing it up since you know, calm before the storm ;) You won't know when the storm hits. Or if it's a storm even at all. Just teasing. And for those who told me how you want to be wooed, I might just add your suggestion soon so stay tuned! Anyway. I'm really hoping you enjoy because even though I'm in a writer's block season, I still enjoyed writing this. I love you I really do I love you

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow!

Also, disclaimer on the steps, I did not fully think about all these chapter titles. Some were inspired by WikiHow or other how to sites out there. But some are based on my own opinion too.

**CHAPTER SIX:**  
_**Step Three – Remind Her Of You**_

_Although you may not be always there for her, remind her that she's never alone.  
Give her something that would remind her of you.  
Or assure her of your presence in her life every once in a while._

For some unknown reason, there was a significant increase in the crime rate in Starling City and most of the time it happened in the Glades. Felicity lived there for the four years of her life but she still didn't feel the urge to transfer to a different home, a more secure home with less robbery and mugging (or none really). And although it was not new to her that she lived in quite a dangerous place and survived, she still got occasionally scared whenever she saw such news on TV.

"Did you see the news today, Jerry?" Felicity anxiously walked into her new office as she scrolled through the schedule Jerry had fixed for her, with him close behind.

"I heard there was another kidnapping in the Glades. Don't you live in the Glades?" Felicity sat on her new office chair and accepted the folder he had given her.

"Yes, I do. Nothing has happened to me, yet. Not that I'm hoping anything would. But I really hope that nothing would. I don't want to be kidnapped. Or robbed. Or mugged. Or anything of that sort really."

"No one would Ms. Smoak." Jerry chuckled. "Is there anything else you need, Ms. Smoak?"

"No, it's all good. I'll call you in when I need something. Just finish off the report on Mr. Wright's last installment."

"Yes, Ms. Sm –"

"Nuh-uh. It's Felicity when it's just the two of us."

"Right, Ms. Felicity." Jerry smiled and Felicity shook her head.

As Jerry stepped out of Felicity's office, he was greeted by Oliver who held two cups of coffee. Jerry greeted him back and opened the door for him as Oliver mumbled a thank you.

"How do you like your promotion so far?" He put Felicity's usual latte on her desk as Felicity looked up him and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Queen." Felicity grabbed the latte and took a sip.

"And to you, Ms. Smoak." Oliver took a seat across Felicity.

"It's great, a dream come true. I mean, a little loopholes in the work here and there, less busier than being your EA but still really busy. And I like it." Oliver nodded in response and took a sip from his coffee, as she did the same, "I know I've said this like a gazillion times, but thank you Oliver."

"You deserve it."

With both of them caught up in their conversation, they didn't even notice the glass door creaking open and Ray Palmer coming in. He stood there staring at the two hoping that soon enough someone would notice his presence.

"I hope you're not regretting my promotion. Don't miss me too much, okay?" Felicity kidded.

"I kind of do. I miss my nagging, conceited, but brilliant EA."

"I don't nag you." Oliver raised a teasing brow, "Okay fine, maybe just a little bit. But, hey! In my defense, you were always late."

"It's a Queen thing."

"I think it's just you." Oliver shrugged as Felicity giggled at his response.

"Have you heard the news?" Oliver inquired.

"About what?"

"The kidnapping in the Glades."

"Yes, it scares me actually."

"You know you could always stay at the mansion. I mean, if the, uh, kidnapping scares you."

"It's okay, Oliver. It's not like I'm kidnapping worthy…maybe I sort of am…since you know, I'm connected to you…but think of the bright side. Let's just hope he doesn't have a grudge on the Queen family or to you."

A cough disrupted their talk.

"Oh, Mr. Palmer, you're here. Why?" Felicity was the first one to ask.

"Please…call me Ray. I was going to ask you to take a look at this microchip. It has dual processor but it seems that it doesn't work." Ray walked over to Felicity's desk absentmindedly ignoring Oliver's presence and handed Felicity the chip. "And do you mind if we talk about it over lunch?"

"Oh, uh," Felicity looked at Oliver who was glaring daggers at Ray and Felicity couldn't help but giggle at the sight, "is it okay Oliver?"

Oliver stood up from the chair and dusted off his suit. He turned to Felicity with a sad smile and bothered eyes. "Do what you want. I'll see you later. Mr. Palmer, Felicity." He walked out of Felicity's new office, with his coffee in hand.

Confusion flooded Felicity's thoughts. What was up with Oliver? Was it because she rejected his offer? Shaking her thoughts off, she smiled at Ray. "Okay."

"Great! Is there something wrong with Mr. Queen?" Ray looked behind him to watch Oliver busily talking with Jerry and a hand in his pocket.

"Not that I'm aware of." Felicity watched him walk further away from her office and into the elevator.

* * *

Diggle and Oliver were seated across each other in Big Belly Burger. Oliver ordered his usual burger, fries and milkshake as Diggle ordered the same, only with a fizzy drink. Diggle ate a fry and looked at Oliver with amusement.

"So what's got you brooding this time?"

"I'm not brooding."

"You're doing the 'I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-talk' face and you look like a kicked puppy."

"I'm not."

"You are." Diggle pushed, "Is it because of Felicity?"

"No…yes… I don't know."

"So that's why you're brooding."

"I am not brooding." Oliver angrily chewed on his burger.

"You're jealous."

"I'm…" He paused and thought about it. He has no right to be jealous, so why should he be?

"Look, if Felicity and Ray bothers you so much then say or do something about it." Diggle retorted.

"What do you want me to say? Yes, it bothers me that she's out there with Palmer and that she's not here…with me…with us… but I made a choice, Diggle, and she did too."

"It's just lunch, Oliver. What's the big deal?"

"It's because…every time… every time someone asks her out I can't help but remember she's not mine. She never was. And every single friggin' time, I always manage to screw up in my relationships."

"And that's supposed to stop you?"

"I just don't want to be the person to break her heart… not ever… I just want her to be happy."

"If that were true man, you would be with her and told her how you feel."

* * *

Felicity decided to stay in instead of out for lunch with Ray. He decided to just have takeout and bring it to Felicity as she did wonders with her hands. And by wonders, that meant fixing the microchip. She continued to inspect the microchip with a probe and a magnifying glass, too busy to notice Ray crouching next to her, inspecting the microchip too.

"So have you figured it out?"

Felicity jumped in surprise from the sound of Ray's voice. "Frack! How long have you been here?"

"Just got here. Our lunch is here." He brought up the two brown bags and handed one to Felicity.

She mumbled 'thanks', accepting the food and dropped it on a nearby clear table. "It shouldn't be a dual processor, but a quad, that's why it isn't working. See these? Wait, you don't have to. Anyway, it'll be ready before you know it."

"Thank you, Felicity." She stopped tinkering with the microchip and sat on the spinning chair.

"Sure, it's no problem." But it was evident in Felicity's face that she had a problem. Ever since Oliver had walked out of her office, she couldn't help but feel like she had been rejected by him.

"Are you okay?" Ray snapped her out of her train of thoughts.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"You're not touching your food."

"Oh. Right. Of course. Thank you. It's just I have a lot in mind and a lot of things going on lately." _No, not really._ She opened the brown bag and brought out the chopsticks and started eating her noodles.

"Does it have something to do with Oliver?"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just… you two seem really close. Cozy even."

"Oh." She nervously laughed, "We are. Close, I mean. He's been a really great companion. I mean, friend. Oh gosh, I make it sound like I'm married to him."

"Aren't you?" Felicity's eyes widened in shock and was about to speak, but he spoke first, "I'm just teasing. It hasn't escaped my attention that you keep saying you're not in any non-platonic or non-professional relationship."

"Right. Because we aren't." She said, more of trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince anyone.

* * *

The door creaked open and Felicity hesitantly looked up as she was finishing up some of her work. It was getting late and she was already overtime. She would brush the visitor off, but basing it on the footsteps, she knew exactly who it was.

"Usually, you'd be caught up in work while listening to Spice Girls." The voice spoke up and chuckled. "It's getting late, Felicity."

"I know, I know, but I have to finish this." She looked up from her computer and smiled at Oliver.

"I find it wounding that you work harder than the CEO." She tilted her head and bit her lip from smiling. "I came over to ask if you wanted a ride home. It's getting late, and I know you're scared of what happened in the Glades and wanted to make sure you get home safe."

"Thanks for the offer, Oliver, but I can drive myself home. And I'm sure I work just as hard as the CEO. But these reports and updates have been overdue for a week and I'm still far from finishing it. It's been a month and I'm still adjusting to the position and sometimes get myself distracted by the really, really cool things in Robert's. I mean, the building we named after your father."

Oliver smiled at Felicity's babble, "I could wait for you."

"No, it's fine. I promise. I'll call you when I get over with…_this_," she gestured her cluttered desk, "and when I get home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Felicity nodded.

"Okay." Oliver said unsurely.

"Okay."

"Don't forget to call me."

"Promise."

"I'll leave you to it then."

She didn't notice the coffee mug Oliver was holding until he put it on her desk. It was her coffee mug that she usually used when she had breaks and had left it in the pantry earlier in her previous break. Blue eyes met blue and a smile spread on his face and so did Felicity's.

"Take care." Felicity said.

"You too." He turned and left Felicity to her thoughts.

She smiled to herself and went back to her computer typing to finish her reports and when she took a glance at the coffee mug Oliver had given her with hot cocoa from what she can smell, she noticed a paper sticking out. She spun the mug around and saw a sticky-note with Oliver's hand writing on the mug. Her smile grew wider at the thought.

_**You can do it, Felicity. :) – O**_

She used to do this. She used to write little notes of encouragements and 'thank yous' on sticky-notes and stick it on Oliver's desks, computer, laptop, or papers.

_**P.S. I put something in your drawer when you were out.**_

She opened the drawer and found a small box with another note sticking out on it.

_**Happy Hanukkah.**_

Slowly she opened the box and saw an arrow designed industrial earring. She then replaced her current industrial earring to the new one, smiled to herself and continued her work.

After two more hours of doing nothing but work, she was finally done with it and stretched… a lot. She yawned as she gathered her things, switched off the lights and walked out of her office. When she stepped out of the elevator, the security guard had greeted her and found her way to her car. She looked at the time and it was almost one in the morning. Immediately, she dialed Oliver's number, although not really expecting him to answer at that hour.

After the second ring, he answered, "Felicity, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I promised I'd call, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Are you on your way home?"

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did. But yes, I am."

"No, you didn't wake me. I've been…anyway… that's good. Take care. Tell me when you get home." Oliver tried sleeping. _Tried_. Because every time he did, he would wake up expecting Felicity to call any minute then. But Felicity didn't need to know that…did she?

"Okay, I'll call you later. I have to drive now."

"Okay. Take care."

"I will."

She hung up and drove her way home. It was a quick drive. However, her car suddenly broke down two streets away from her townhouse. She grunted a frustrated sigh and plugged her Bluetooth earphone and dialed Oliver's number before gathering her stuff.

"Felicity, are you home?" He immediately answered at the first ring.

"Yeah…about that. I'm kind of two streets away from my house and it's really, really dark." She heard Oliver's sudden movement in her ear and wondered if she woke him up. "Okay, maybe not. I was exaggerating. The streetlights are on, but it's scary. And all I could think about are the kidnapping and robbery and mugging and being out here makes me feel like I'm volunteering to be –"

"Felicity, breathe." And she did. "You said you were two streets away from your house? It's safer in your house than there in your car, and you would reach home faster than if I drive my way there. So I suggest you start walking home."

"But what about my car?" She started gathering her things and stepped out of her car.

"I'll take care of it. I'm just getting dressed and I'll be on my way there."

"Okay."

"Are you walking home Felicity?"

"Yes."

"Are you on your Bluetooth?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I want you to keep talking."

She breathed in and out, "It feels really good having you inside me." Oliver froze from his position as he was getting on his bike. As if realizing her innuendo, Felicity immediately added, "And by you I mean your voice…and by me I mean my ear. I'm going to stop talking. Right now."

Oliver relaxed and revved up his engine, "Please keep talking, I need to know you're safe."

"Okay." Felicity could hear Oliver's engine, "Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"The earring. I appreciate it. And I'm glad you remembered." She touched her earring and went back to holding her bag protectively as she walked the lit streets on her way home. She was just five blocks away now and so far so good.

"Happy Hanukkah. I know you didn't want me buying presents for Hanukkah, but it's the last day, so I figured..." He was over the speed limit, but it didn't matter, it wasn't a busy street anyway. And it wasn't like cops bother running after him.

"We should do that again next time, if there is a next time. Archery, I mean. It was fun penetrating…things. I think I shouldn't have that word… I'm home." She hid her face in her palm when Oliver chuckled as she opened the front door.

"Were you followed?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so." She released the air she didn't realize she was keeping in. She locked the door and went straight to her room, yawning.

"Good, good."

"Hey, Oliver?" She dropped herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Have I said thank you already?"

"Yes, Felicity, you have."

"Well, thank you again."

"It's no problem Felicity."

"Oh, and Oliver?"

"Yes, Felicity?"

"How is that girl? The one you're trying to woo? You haven't talked about her yet. I think. Is the list working?" Unbeknownst to Felicity, a smile crept up on Oliver's face.

"I don't know. Is it?" The last part was meant to be unheard, but Felicity heard it. It was a good thing she was too sleepy to overthink.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said something."

"What?" Oliver tried to cover the slip of the mouth. "I'm close. I can see your car."

Felicity yawned once again, "Okay."

"Felicity?"

"Hmm?" Felicity was slowly drifting to sleep and she hadn't removed her layers of clothes and her shoes.

"Are you sleeping?" Oliver couldn't help but chuckle on the other line.

"Mhm-mhm." Felicity mumbled.

"Good night, Felicity." And when she didn't respond, Oliver decided to keep the call connected as he dialed another number and texted his contact from the pick-up nearby and get her car fixed. He waited for the service guy to come and pick up the car before he got on his bike and drove to Felicity's.

Felicity had given Oliver a spare key a few months back and told him it was just in case of emergencies ranging from drunkenness to sudden deaths, and Oliver figured it was an emergency, so he entered the townhouse and checked for anything out of place. He soon found his way to Felicity's room and saw her still in her coat and shoes on her bed. Oliver grabbed his phone and ended the call. He removed his own Bluetooth earphone as he removed Felicity's. She was sound asleep. It wasn't the first time Oliver had seen her sleeping. He'd seen her sleep on his shoulder while watching a movie, or when she was too tired she slept on his couch in the office – with his permission of course, but it never failed to surprise him how a heavy sleeper Felicity was and how beautiful she looked as she slept. She was also wearing the earrings he had given her and he couldn't his smile grow wider.

He looked through closet and found her MIT sweatshirt and pajamas. He got a face towel and slightly made it damp in the sink. He walked his way to her, setting the clothes and the towel on the nightstand. Slowly, trying not to wake her up, he removed Felicity's glasses, put it on the nightstand and grabbed the damp towel and patted it on her face, trying to remove any make-up and its residue. When he was done, he removed her heels then he cautiously removed her coat and unzipped her dress, trying his best not to peak… even if it was just to make sure she was braless. It was hard. No, not _it _was hard. Okay, maybe a little bit…okay it was… _Was Felicity freaking braless the freaking whole day? _His thoughts were everywhere, but he was a mature man and decided to ignore his urges. He put on the pajamas and sweatshirt on Felicity before pulling the dress down altogether. He set her clothes in the laundry basket and tucked her in properly to bed.

He looked at the time and it was fifteen minutes past three in the morning. He decided it was no harm to stay in Felicity's apartment for the next few hours and decided he would just sleep on the couch. He took one last look at Felicity and tucked the strands of hair behind her ear, taking note of the arrow earring, and kissed her temple. "I love you," he whispered. And when he said it, he felt like a heavy weight in his chest was released. He noticed Felicity move in her sleep, smiled and hugged her pillow tighter.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Oops. Not a cliff hanger right? Right? I should really have cliffhangers. And learn to have cliff hangers. Gosh. So if you uhm, got comments, questions, suggestions, violent reactions...you know what to do.

Wait for my surprise update. Teehee.


	7. Step Four: Trust

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Err. Hi. Holy cricket. I know, I know. It's been (a long day without you my friend) too long. Haha, but I never promised a day of updates, right? Anyway, I have a very very VERY valid reason for not updating for such a long time. First off, I had no more internet the following weeks of my very last update. Second, I had no laptop (gave it away to somewhere far far away). Third, I was travelling. Fourth, not really. I migrated. So anyone in Canada here? Yeah, I kind of need friends. Hahahaha. And I know you're expecting the morning after kind of chapter, but I'm sorry it's not. But I hope I won't disappoint you still.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Arrow. The list titles could be taken from the internet or be thought up by myself or by my reviewers or anyone I ask help from.

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**  
_**Step Four: TRUST**_

_Trust is a basic foundation of relationships  
Unless, you know, you're Thor and Loki that says they don't trust each other but they still kind of do  
But that's beside the point  
If she doesn't trust you, build it  
If she does, strengthen it._

"Do you trust me, Felicity?"

Trust was a heavy, heavy word. Felicity was on her last rock before she could be at the top of the wall. Oliver's hand reached out to her, wanting to help her up. Different thoughts ran in her head and all she conclude was she had no idea why in the world she agreed to do this.

"But Oliver, what if I fall? I might die from this height and never recover. Or have amnesia and never remember who I am, or who you are!" She gasped, "What if I drag you down with me? What if _you fall_?"

_Too late, _Oliver thought, "Felicity, breathe. It's okay. Trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Okay." She breathed in and out and grabbed Oliver's hand as he pulled her up. They stood at the top of the wall they had just climbed and Oliver told Felicity not to look down, but did she listen? Nope.

"Have I told you I _still_ have the fear of heights?"

Oliver chuckled, "Felicity, I told you not to look down."

She gulped at the height, "I can't. It's too high!"

"And here I was planning on taking you to bungee jumping."

"No. Don't. Oh my god."

"Makes me want to take you more." He winked.

It had been weeks after Hanukkah and days after Christmas, but Felicity couldn't shake off the dream she had last Hanukkah, and it kept on replaying in her head. She had dreamt that Oliver had kissed her and told her he loved her, but she had also dreamt of Oliver leaving her and losing him countless times. The feelings scared her, _terrified _her. She, finally, had admitted to herself that she did have more than platonic feelings for Oliver. And it wasn't the simple crush either, but she would never say it out loud. Her fantasies grew wilder and wilder in every moment with him and in every second spent thinking about him. Every single touch or every time he calls her by name, her heart pounds against her chest like she could have a heart attack. But she wouldn't, not ever, let these feelings get in the way of their relationship. She knew he was in love with someone else. She knew he was courting someone else. And it broke her heart into a gazillion pieces…But as long as he is in her life, she was happy.

"Ready to go down?"

"Yes."

They both go down carefully, Oliver following Felicity's pace, guiding her and making sure she was okay. When they reached the floor, together, Felicity let out a breath she had been keeping in.

"Contrary to my popular opinion, that was kinda fun."

"And I."

"Geez, stop sounding like an almighty prince." Felicity makes a face and Oliver rolls his eyes at her.

They get out of their gear and take quick showers…separately, of course.

**ARROW**

"Can we be more than friends?" Felicity mumbled to herself as she remained seated on the sofa, waiting on Oliver. "Of course not. What am I even thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" She immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Oliver, his shadow hanging over her. She looked up to see a curious look on him.

"Oh! Uh, the sofa… is very soft."

"Sometimes I just don't know what you're thinking about." Oliver chuckled to himself.

She laughed nervously. She stood from the sofa and fixed her crinkled clothes. "Where to next?"

"Well I was thinking –"

Felicity's phone rang and she immediately grabbed her phone from her bag. She quickly glanced at the caller ID and pouted at Oliver.

"It's my mother."

"Go ahead."

Felicity quickly answered her phone, "Yes mom?"

"Guess who's visiting you at Starling City!"

**ARROW**

Oliver hadn't stopped thinking about his sort of confession to Felicity and considered the chances of Felicity remembering…or she was in really deep sleep that she won't. But he couldn't shake of the feeling of wanting to say it again and again and again until he grows tired of it – which seemed like never. Oliver was trying to build up the courage to actually say it again but he never found the right timing. He always waited for it but it never came. It bothered him, _deeply_ bothered him. Oh, how he wished everything was different.

"Oh frack. Okay, I'll be home in a few. Bye." A confused look on Oliver's face was easily read the moment he heard Felicity.

"We need to go home. I mean, I need to go home…to my apartment. You can go home if you want but that's not really going to happen because you'll be bringing me home."

Oliver never felt so at home when he heard Felicity say "we" and "home" in the same sentence.

"Of course, is something the matter?"

Felicity's facial expression said it all.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Whenever you're ready."

She took a deep breath and searched Oliver's worried eyes. "It's just…my mother. Well, she's my mother." She shook her head and massaged her forehead. "Look, it's not that I don't trust you. I do, I really do, it's just…"

"You don't have to tell me."

"No. I don't, but I want to. So my mother's in Starling. For what reason, I am not sure. But please ignore her when she asks for money. Say no. Just say no. She has her manipulating ways sometimes. And I say _when_ because she definitely will ask you knowing that you're, well, Oliver Queen. And I don't want you to think differently of me because of my mother. Because I swear I am nothing like my mother –"

Oliver stopped her mumbling by putting his hand on her shoulder and looking at her in the eyes, "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure your mom is wonderful even with her flaws. And nothing could change the way I look at you."

"Thank you."

"Now come on, let's get you home."

**ARROW**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Cliffhanger, ish. Not my best, but I'll try to be better than this the next chapter. Again, I apologize. I know it's been more than two months but please forgive me. I'm kind of busy at work too so I will really really try my best to make time for you guys. Please don't hate me. So what did you think? Please don't hesitate to tell me about what you think! Thank you!


End file.
